Us
by Jadeduo
Summary: *Complete* Yaoi, Lemon, 2x1, sap, Evil-Relena! Duo is the up and coming new Senator from L2 for the UESA. And Heero who is being lusted after by Relena is interfering with her well laid plans by falling in love with the new Senator.


Author: Jadeduo  
  
Pairings: 2x1x2, 3x4, 5xS, R+1 one-sided, 13x11, 6x9  
  
Warnings: yaoi, romance, light angst, language, WAFF/Sap, lemon, Evil Relena   
  
Rating: R - NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: None of the boys are mine... Only in my dreams... So don't sue all you'll get is a very beat up manga collection.  
  
Notes: ~sound effects~, thoughts and or emphasis (usually only one or two words should be very obvious)   
  
Us  
  
It was the beginning of a new session of the UESA Senate; new senators would come and old senators would go. But Heero Yuy was not looking forward to this new session, because the senator from Sank, Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft, was re-elected again. She had stalked Heero from the moment she spotted him walking through the doors of the Senate building. Heero, of course, couldn't understand what people saw in that crazy woman.   
  
She wouldn't leave him alone. She always showed up wherever he was, from charity events to official functions. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the attention; it was that she just wouldn't take the hint to stop stalking him. It made it impossible for him to be able to do his job, representing his home colony of L1. He hoped this session would be different; however, he doubted that the crazy woman had found someone else to lavish her undivided attention on during the break.   
  
As Heero walked over to his seat within the senate chamber, he noticed Relena practically bowling over other senators to get to him. When she finally reached him, he had already arrived at his seat, and was busy getting everything ready for the day.   
  
"Heero! I'm so glad that you got re-elected! You never gave me any contact information before the break, so I was worried that I would never see you again if you didn't get re-elected," she said cheerily, while he cringed thinking, if only . . .   
  
"Well Relena, I was rather busy during the time between breaks, and I was running a re-election campaign at the time. I had no need for distractions then, and I have no need for them now. So, if you will excuse me, I have several documents I must ready before we start. Good day."  
  
Relena, not to be deterred by a rather blatant rejection, smiled sweetly. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Heero. I hope that we will be able to make time for each other during this session. I plan on learning as much as I can about you." She finished with a sultry smirk, while Heero winced at her honeyed tones.   
  
"Never gives up, does she?"  
  
Heero looked up at who was speaking, and recognized the representative from L3, Trowa Barton. "No, I don't think she will . . . Do you know where Howard is? He's usually here by now, trying to convince us to support his harebrained schemes."   
  
"You haven't heard, Yuy? Howard retired; he helped one of his protégés get elected, a young man. But from what I heard, Howard put a lot of faith in this kid. Apparently, he's some sort of political genius. He's been the district attorney on L2 for almost two years now."  
  
Heero thought back and couldn't place the name of the DA on L2. "Trowa, do you know his name? I don't want to feel like a total idiot in front of him."  
  
"Nah. You won't be a total idiot. Name's Duo Maxwell. Pleased to meet ya, Heero Yuy. And don't worry about it. I know how campaigns go. They get hectic at times, so it's okay if you don't know everyone who's new at first." Duo winked.  
  
Heero was breathless throughout the entire introduction. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as Duo Maxwell. With a tailored black three-piece suit and white silk shirt with two buttons left open to reveal creamy skin underneath, he was a combination of raw male sexuality and authority, as if he was ready to take on the world. It wasn't just the suit and body that caught Heero's attention though.   
  
When he finally stopped his perusal at Duo's face, he realized he was looking into two amethyst jewels framed by a long mane of chestnut, braided down his back. Heero finally took a breath when he realized Duo had stopped talking and was waiting for a response. Heero smiled his first genuine smile in months and responded, "Hello. I guess you already know who I am, but anyway I'm Heero Yuy, representative for L1. On your other side is Trowa Barton, representative for L3. The other colony representatives should be here soon, so I'll let them introduce themselves. It is a pleasure to meet you, Duo. I look forward to working with you."   
  
Trowa sat there gawking at Heero. He had never seen Heero talk that much to anyone, unless it was to get rid of Relena . . . Heero was a man of few words, but when he did speak, they carried more weight and thought behind them than any other person he had ever met.   
  
Trowa turned to Duo, and smiled "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Duo. Be careful of Heero though; he's been marked by the Peacecraft girl." Duo raised his eyebrows at that.  
  
"Really? Heero, you don't look the type."  
  
"Hn, I'm not."  
  
*****  
  
From across the room, Relena was busy observing the conversation going on between her Heero and the rather feminine looking person in the L2 representative's chair. She wondered what had happened to Howard. So, she turned to Dorothy Catalonia, her confidante and friend, who also happened to be the representative for Sweden. "Dorothy, who is that speaking with Heero?" Dorothy turned and looked at the new L2 representative, surprised at the way Heero was talking with him. She hadn't expected that of Yuy. This could be a problem.  
  
"Relena, that is the new L2 rep. Howard retired after the last session. I believe his name is Duo Maxwell. My sources say he is a rather brilliant attorney and politician."  
  
Relena frowned. That person over there was male! She couldn't believe it. No, she wouldn't believe that Heero was gay. He was only joking before, there was no way he would really be that way. That was just disgusting. She would discredit this man, and then she would have Heero. He would realize his mistake, and see how desirable she was. No man could resist her.   
  
"Dorothy, I have a few phone calls to make. Please give my excuses to everyone if we start before I return." Relena left to go to her offices in the building. She had to make a phone call to the detective agency that she frequently used to discredit all of her political opponents. Everyone had their dark little secrets, and when she found them, she always used them to her advantage. No one was safe from Relena Peacecraft, especially Duo Maxwell. He would learn to keep his hands off of her things.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile in the chamber, the rest of the senators had already arrived, including the speaker of the house, or as he referred to himself, the referee. Treize Kushrenada, the representative for Belgium, had been speaker for two years now. He enjoyed his work in the Senate, hoping one day that his efforts would bring about some kind of change to this newly united world, but he had yet to see any changes made. There was still too much bickering going on between the colonies and earth.   
  
He sighed and brought the new session to order and called to see if there were any new proposals to be brought forward to the betterment of the general welfare of the people. Then he noticed a new representative standing, waiting to be recognized. So, Treize took pity on the young man and proclaimed, "The house will recognize Duo Maxwell, representative from L2"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Speaker. I have been elected to this branch of the government with one specific goal in mind: to make sure every man, woman, and child on Earth and the colonies has enough food to eat and a place to call home. I have come to this senate to introduce a bill that will have a widespread impact on the future of humanity. It calls for the reform of the distribution of money within the government. It creates new agencies to deal with orphans, the poor, and the homeless. While I do not deny that L2 will benefit the most from this bill, due to it's high homeless and unemployment rates, I counter that this is not just L2's problem. This is everyone's problem. I call on you, the good representatives of this government, to help put a stop to the hunger, the cold, and the crime that riddle the poorer areas of our worlds. I have sent each of you a copy of the bill, and I have already requested a debate to follow in two days, so please read it over carefully. I thank you for your time."  
  
"Well spoken, Mr. Maxwell. Is there anyone else who has any new bills to discuss?"   
  
Everyone else stayed quiet, knowing that approaching the speaker with old bills in the first day of a new session could be a bad thing. He hated to break up debate on the first day of a new session, and everyone in the senate tried to avoid it at all cost, remembering what had happened the last time someone tried to attempt it. "All right then, we will convene for two days time. I will see you all then."  
  
Duo smiled at the compliment from the speaker. This was why he accepted Howard's offer to become a senator. He would a make a difference for all those suffering on L2 and elsewhere. But, he knew from Howard how much power the representative from L1 carried, so he would have to find a way into that thick shell somehow. May as well get cracking on the Yuy nut. "So Heero, would like to go to lunch with me? I have to somehow convince you to vote for me on one of my harebrained schemes." He grinned.  
  
Heero looked surprised. He knew that Duo would ask for his support for the bill, but he hadn't even read it yet! How could he be expected to even know what Duo was proposing without preparing? "Duo, as much as I would like to, I don't think it is appropriate if I haven't read your proposal yet."  
  
Duo laughed. "Oh, don't worry Heero. I can explain it to you over lunch, and then, maybe,we can go over to your place and go over the proposal line by line, if you want. Howard told me how persuasive you can be with that glare of yours, and I won't take no for an answer."  
  
Heero almost smiled at that. "Alright, Duo, lunch it is then."  
  
"All right, Heero! Let's go. I'm starving, and, from what I hear, we'd better get going before Relena tries to join us. I don't want to even try close persuasion with her, yuck!" He mock shuddered, and they left to go, while the other colony representatives smiled after them.  
  
*****  
  
Heero was dazzled by the vibrant and wonderful person that was Duo Maxwell. He could talk about anything and everything. Heero knew he was falling for him fast and hard, and there wasn't anything he could, or would do, to stop it. They spent most of their lunch getting to know each other, because L2 and L1 were notorious for voting along the same lines and effectively blocking legislation from being passed.   
  
Heero was definitely enjoying the company. There was just something about Duo that screamed sexuality, no matter what he was doing. Heero wanted to just plunge right into those violet eyes and stay there, but he knew that things would have to end soon. He just didn't want it to. It wasn't until after lunch, when it was getting late in the afternoon, that Heero realized he had spent more than three hours having lunch with Duo and never actually getting to the reason that Duo had invited him in the first place. "Duo?"  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"I was wondering why we haven't been talking about your bill."  
  
"Well, I wanted to get to know you first, before I brought it up. I didn't want to feel like I was taking advantage of the fact that our colonies tend to work together. So, I wanted to get to know you. In addition, I was hoping to talk about the proposal in private. This isn't exactly the most private of places."  
  
Heero worried about being alone with Duo. He knew he would be hard pressed to control himself in front of the other man. But he would have to learn to control himself. Otherwise, it would be impossible to work with Duo like his position demanded. He would just have to suck it up. "I guess we can go to my place. That way we can mark up my copy of the bill that's sitting in my inbox."  
  
Duo grinned, "All right, Heero. I'll follow you on my bike. I'll see you there."  
  
"Okay, Duo, see you soon."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Relena was perusing a preliminary report on one Duo Maxwell. What was in the report was interesting, just not damaging enough. Duo was an orphan born on L2 and abandoned on the steps of the Maxwell Church in the slums. He was the only surviving member of the Maxwell Church massacre, and then he disappeared off the radar. That is, at least, until seven years ago when he enrolled in Harvard Law at the age of 18. Being somewhat of a prodigy of law, he graduated and passed the bar in two years.   
  
Subsequently, he moved back to L2 to work in the District Attorney's office as a prosecutor. After working up the ladder for two years in the DA's office, he ran for District Attorney, won, and held the position for two years, until Howard picked him up and groomed him to take his position. So now at the age of 25, Duo Maxwell was the head representative for L2. All this information was very interesting, but Relena needed some dirt on Duo Maxwell; so, she would just have to have the agency dig further as well as have him followed. That way, even if he hadn't screwed up, if he did in the future, she would be there to witness it.  
  
*****  
  
When Heero and Duo finally got to Heero's house, Heero had worked himself up into a state of near nervous exhaustion. When they got inside, Heero just wanted to crash from the strain of trying to control his errant body. Duo noticed Heero's state, and frowned, wondering what could bother the stoic man so. "Heero, are you all right?"  
  
"Aa, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. The first day of a new session always gets to me. So, what would you like to do about dinner? I have a feeling that this is going to take a while."  
  
"Hmm, well, take out would probably be best. Unless you're not used to that sort of thing." He added hurriedly.  
  
"Actually, take out would be fine." Duo looked at Heero in mock disbelief. "What? You don't think that us senators do take out?"  
  
"Well, I have been a prosecutor for a long time, so take out and dinner have the same meaning to me. I've spent many a long hour working on briefs to support my cases, and it always involved take out."  
  
"Well, Duo, senators are normal people too; just really busy normal people," Heero said quietly, looking covertly at Duo's body.  
  
Duo thought about that. He was beginning to believe that, with all the signals he was getting from the silent, sexy senator. Heero was interested in him, and he was positive that he would have to make the first move. The question being, was that really a good idea? Could he start a relationship with another man so early in his career? Would it cause problems for both him and Heero? He just didn't know, and just thinking about it wouldn't cause any problems, but Heero was downright delicious.   
  
Sometimes, he just wished he could have lived a normal life, instead of having to redeem himself of his sins from the past. But there wasn't anything he could do now. So, instead of acting on his impulses, he decided that it would be up to Heero to say something, because truthfully he wasn't so sure about this quiet man. "Um, so, what do ya want?"  
  
"Hmm, how about some American…? There's this great cheeseburger place down the street that delivers." Shit, he didn't mean to say that, but Duo looked so delicious, all windswept from his motorcycle. At least, he was able to cover his tracks . . .   
  
Duo gave him a look for a moment but quickly covered it up, "That sounds fine. Why don't you order some cheeseburgers for us, and I'll get a bit more comfortable. This suit is killing me."  
  
"Comfortable?" Heero jumped at the thought of a very naked, very comfortable Duo lying on his couch.  
  
Duo laughed and then pointed at his bag, which he brought into the house with him. "I always carry a spare set of clothes on my bike. You never know when you might need more comfortable clothes."  
  
Heero nodded, then reached for the phone, and Duo headed for the bathroom Heero had pointed out earlier. He changed into a pair of worn blue jeans and a soft violet pullover. Duo felt much more human now. Those suits were definite torture devices - but at least he didn't have to wear heels . . . He returned to the living room looking for Heero, only to find him missing. Oh well, he thought. I bet he's just changing out of his suit. Thank God I always carry some casual clothes in my bike. "Duo, I ordered a couple cheeseburgers and some onion rings. I figured if we were going to be bad, may as well go the whole way."  
  
Duo did a double take, looking the man before him up and down, enjoying the sight of Heero in a pair of jeans much like his own and a blue button down that matched his eyes. Unable to contain himself, he told Heero exactly what he thought – well, besides where he thought those clothes should be right at this moment, namely the floor. "Wow, man that sounds good! You look good in normal clothes."  
  
Heero blushed at the other man's compliment. "Um, thanks, you do, too."  
  
Duo didn't know what to think. One minute, Heero was being completely professional, the next, he could swear the man was teasing him, but his face never betrayed any apparent emotions. Hmm, he thought, maybe I should test the waters. "So, um, Heero, what's going on between you and the resident senate Bitch?"  
  
Heero choked. "Nothing. She has been stalking me since I arrived. I've tried to tell her that I'm gay sev–" Heero stopped and blushed, realizing exactly what he just said to the object of his desires. He couldn't believe he just said that!   
  
Meanwhile, Duo's thoughts were doing a little happy dance. "Heero, it's all right if you're gay. To tell you the truth, I know you aren't the only one on the senate who is."  
  
All Heero could process at this moment was, "Huh?"  
  
"I'm gay, Heero, and I have been attracted to you from the moment I walked in the door. Although, I wasn't sure if you were gay or not. God! I'm rambling now! I thought, no, hoped, that you could at least be attracted to me. I wasn't sure though . . . " Then, at that moment, the food decided to arrive, ~BUZZZ!!~   
  
"Oh, gomen, Duo, the food's here. I'll be right back," Heero stammered as he rushed off to pay the delivery guy and get the food. Duo just sat there thinking, Damn, it was just getting interesting! When Heero returned with the food, they just sat there staring at each other. After a rather long and uncomfortable silence, Duo spoke up.   
  
  
  
"Heero, please say something. I need to know how you feel. If you don't like me, it's okay. I won't ever bring it up again. But if you do, we need to talk about it. I know you don't like to talk much without weighing your words carefully first, so take as long as you need during dinner, and then we will talk about it. Kay?"  
  
"All right, Duo. Thank you for understanding."  
  
"Aa . . . Let's eat, kay?"  
  
They ate dinner in relative silence, contemplating what just happened between them, both were unsure what their next step would be. When the meal ended, Duo looked up at Heero expectantly. Heero returned the gaze with equal intensity, never wanting to forget this moment. "Duo."  
  
"Yes, Heero?"  
  
"I want to try."   
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Hearing those words was all Duo needed to launch himself into Heero's arms, kissing him breathlessly. Duo moaned into Heero's mouth as he felt the other man respond to him. Heero's lips were warm and inviting and kissed back with equal fervour. Duo had never felt anything like this. Their lips had melded together as if they were never meant to be apart. When the kiss finally broke, both were hard pressed to say something, anything . . .   
  
"Whoa." Duo broke the silence. "That was amazing, Heero. Um, yanno, what are we going to do now?"  
  
Heero, a little dazed because his lips were still tingling from the heartfelt embrace, responded hesitantly. "I don't know, Duo. I would like this to go further, but well . . . "  
  
"Yeah, I know. How are we going to do this? Well, we could go on a few dinner dates, then afterwards, we could have couple time at my house, or your house. It doesn't matter to me. I mean, I've got pretty good security, and from the looks of it, you do too. So, maybe we could try this out in secret? Just to see how it goes?"  
  
"I think that would be perfect, Duo, but now that we've gotten that out of the way, maybe we should get some work done?"  
  
Duo laughed, "All right, Heero, but I'm warning you now, I'm a demon when it comes to work."  
  
It was around ten o'clock before they were satisfied with what they had accomplished. Both men were exhausted, but they had agreed to all the major points on the bill, and made a few changes on Duo's near perfect proposal. They also planned to solicit all major members of the Senate, to gain support before the debate began in two days. Heero took Treize Kushrenada, Zechs Marquise, Lucretia Noin, Relena Peacecraft, and Dorothy Catalonia; while Duo took Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Sally Po. They decided to meet for dinner the next evening at a small restaurant Heero knew to discuss the results of their "bullying," as Duo so eloquently put it. It would give them a chance to coordinate their plan of attack on the bill, and on being together.   
  
*****   
  
Duo couldn't believe his first day back on earth. He'd already found an ally in business and in love. A good thing they are the same person, he thought. Heero was definitely amazing. Howard told me Heero was quiet, but incredibly intelligent. Yet, he forgot to mention the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous! There was one problem though, and it was the reason he was being followed home: Relena. Damn, that bitch does not know when to give up, does she? He was sure he was being followed because of Relena. There was no reason anyone on the Senate would suspect him. No, Relena would have him followed out of jealous spite. Well, better not make her too suspicious. May as well head home like a good little senator.  
  
*****  
  
Heero was dumbstruck. The new senator from L2 was just amazing. He knew his stuff backwards and forwards. And the package wasn't too shabby either. He hoped this would work out between them. It would be an incredible advantage to have someone he could trust absolutely in the senate. Sure, he could trust the other colony representatives, but none as intrinsically as he could Duo. There was only one problem. Relena. What will that loony bitch do when she finds out about Duo and me? Well, he thought, there was only one way to find out – but, might as well try and keep it a secret as long as possible.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, things seemed to be going well for Duo. All of the senators he had talked to seemed to be intrigued by the impact this bill could have on the poorer areas of the colonies and earth. Chang Wufei, the representative from L5, was just a riot. Ranting on about the injustice of the rich and so on. Duo barely kept his laughter in check during the ranting Wufei put him through, but at least he knew he could count on his support.   
  
The next stop was the Winner mansion, where the senator from L4 Quatre Winner lived. Quatre was a business man as well as a senator, so it was a complete surprise to Duo to find him having an intimate lunch with the senator from L3. Despite the awkwardness of that initial discovery, Duo had a good time with the other two senators. They were not open with the public about their relationship, but made it a point with their good friends to let them know as soon as possible.   
  
Duo was glad that they already considered him a good friend, and was shocked that they would tell him so soon. But he had a feeling that the fact Quatre and Trowa trusted him so soon was only because of his ready acceptance by Heero. Those thoughts would have to wait for later though . . . He still had to wait for Sally Po to show up for their meeting.   
  
He knew very little about the representative from China. Unlike the colony representatives, Duo had no real rapport with the Chinese senator, but he hoped she would listen to him, and at least give him a chance before writing him off.  
  
"Hello, Senator Po, I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Duo Maxwell," Duo said politely as she walked in the room.  
  
"Hello, Senator Maxwell. I'm pleased to meet you, too. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"All good, I hope." He chuckled.  
  
"Well, actually, for once, yes. You were a child prodigy when it came to law, a brilliant politician, and to top it all off, a humanitarian. So, why are you gracing me with your presence this fine day, Senator?"  
  
"I do hope that you're fine intellect has already deduced my purpose for being here, Dr. Po."  
  
"You've done your research, Mr. Maxwell. Yes, I was a doctor once. When I decided that enough of my people were dying, I took this job. I also have deduced, dear Senator, that you have come here to rally my support to your side of the debate tomorrow."  
  
"You are as astute, as you are beautiful, Dr. Po."   
  
"Why thank you, Senator. Compliments will get you everywhere. However, I do have some concerns about the negative reaction that your bill has attracted."  
  
"What negative attention, Doctor?"  
  
"Well, mainly from the Peacecraft camp . . . "  
  
"I knew it! Oh! Excuse me, Doctor, that was entirely uncalled for," Duo apologized for his outburst.  
  
"Senator, may we please drop the formalities?"  
  
"By all means, call me Duo."  
  
"Sally. Peacecraft seems to carry some vendetta against you. My advice is, keep your nose clean. Relena has at least a good third of the Senate under her thumb through blackmail and other means. I know how much attention this bill has gathered in the media, and it could make or break me. But, I have decided to support you through a recommendation I received this morning from Senator Chang."  
  
"Forgive me, Sally. I had heard that you and Chang were involved, but I-"  
  
"Duo, it's all right. Heero has initiated you into our little alliance. There are no secrets between us five. You are now included in that. We will keep your secret, as we trust that you will keep ours. We also support each other in every endeavour, but only after we can all agree on it. The job you and Heero did on the bill last night silenced any concerns I had with the original draft."  
  
"So, you know? And you don't have a problem with any of it?"  
  
"Why would I? Winner and Barton are in the same position. Anyway, please heed my advice concerning Relena. Once she finds out about you and Heero, all hell will probably break loose. She will probably step up her opposition of anything you try to introduce to the Senate, and things could get sticky."  
  
Duo gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, Sally, I'll keep that in mind. Now, I've got a dinner date with my other strategist." Duo winked. "I am happy that I can count on you for your support. I just wish Quatre, Trowa, or even Wufei had mentioned any of this to me."  
  
"Well, you see, we always wait until the entire group agrees . . . "  
  
"So, in other words, every one of you had to scope me out first."   
  
"In so many words, yes. See you tomorrow, Duo? Be ready for a tough day."  
  
*****  
  
Heero was excited. The morning had gone very well for him. His decision to introduce Duo into the colony alliance was a good one. He knew that Duo would be accepted into their group almost immediately. Zechs and Noin, friends of his from his days at boarding school, were only too glad to help him out during the debate tomorrow. They both agreed that the revised bill was a wonderful project, and they both hoped that it would pass. It would relieve all the government agencies that couldn't really handle the widespread poverty in the UESA. After visiting Zechs and Noin, he decided a visit to the speaker and Lady Une would be more pleasant than handling Relena and Dorothy.   
  
To his surprise, Treize was more than willing to cooperate, because of the changes made in the bill the night before, which made the bill more encompassing. He also assured Heero that Lady Une would support them in their quest to get this bill passed; even though she would unable to be at the debate, being out of the country at the moment. Well needless to say, Heero was on a high. He had the support of the speaker, which would help enormously during the debate. But now that he was sitting in Relena's very pink sitting room, things were starting to look down. He never knew how she would react; the woman was always unpredictable. Well, it was too late to back out now. She was already walking into the room with her shadow, Dorothy Catalonia. Well, he thought. That'll kill two birds with one stone.   
  
"Hello, Heero," Relena almost purred.  
  
Heero shuddered. "Good day, Relena, I have come to ask for your support."  
  
"For what, Heero?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"For the Bill that Senator Maxwell proposed yesterday."  
  
"Oh that," she started in disgust. "Well, I will not support such a proposal from that street rat. This is the easy way out for those who are lazy enough to find themselves out of a home. I cannot support such sloth in the citizenry of the UESA."  
  
"Relena, you must be kidding. This bill will help millions of poor, homeless, orphans, the unemployed. These are the people that we represent, the ones who can't be heard. The ones who need our help the most."  
  
"They cannot vote. I do NOT represent them."  
  
Heero looked at her in shocked disgust. "Relena, I do not know why I even came here then. I had little idea that you lacked such basic human traits as kindness and empathy for your fellow man. I have little doubt now as to what kind of person you are. I really don't want anything to do with you ever again. Do not ever approach me anywhere, ever! You disgust me." With that, Heero stalked from the house, while trying to calm himself before his meeting with Duo.  
  
*****  
  
"So, Heero, how'd it go? I'd guess from the look on your face, not so well. But, may as well hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak, ne?"  
  
"Actually Duo, it went really well. We have support of Zechs, Noin, Treize, and Lady Une."  
  
"But I take it Relena turned us down, and because of that, Dorothy did as well. Figures, she already suspects something."  
  
"But we haven't even done anything yet!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure she saw us talking yesterday. I mean, did you do anything different from what you do with other senators?"  
  
"Well, not really, but she feels threatened by any single competition. All of the senators I normally work with are taken, or too old for me," Heero said thoughtfully.  
  
"Sally warned me she would be jealous. Relena has actually had people following me since yesterday."  
  
"Really, where? And how did you know that?"  
  
"Well, don't look too closely, but the man and woman two tables over have been following me since this morning. As Sally said, I'd better keep my nose clean."  
  
"Then, how will we… Well, how will we continue, with… Well..."  
  
"Us? Well, I figure we could end dinner early, and then head over to my place for a little tonsil hockey. Then, we could see what happens from there."  
  
"But, how will we avoid scandal... and I mean, well . . . "  
  
"You see, Heero, you shouldn't worry about that. We work together. Our colonies have always been known for close collaboration. How many times did Howard stay over at your place, and vice versa? We can continue our relationship in plain site. As long as we keep public displays of affection to a minimum, we can avoid Relena's threats."   
  
Heero thought about this for a minute. Duo was right of course. Relena couldn't prove anything with pictures of a few dinners and nights spent over at each other's houses, considering the bill they would be supporting together, that was to be debated tomorrow.  
  
"Duo, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For keeping a level head. This could actually work."  
  
"You know it, buddy! Oh, and thanks for not warning me about your little group!" Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry! They didn't want me to tell you. I had no choice. I am so glad they decided that you would fit in." Heero smiled at the thought of leaving poor Duo to deal with Wufei's Justice rants . . .   
  
"It's okay, Heero, but we need to work on this sharing of information thing . . . It's important in a relationship. I will trust you as much as you trust me, kay?"  
  
"Okay, Duo, if that is how it has to be. I will always be honest with you."  
  
"Good. I will always be honest with you, but there are things about my past you aren't going to like. Let's just say my past isn't pretty. I don't want you to jump to conclusions, and well, I can't tell you about my past. If I did, it would put both me and you in danger. So, I'm going to ask you not to ask me about it. I never want to put you in danger. I know that this sounds silly so soon, but you mean the world to me. If you can agree to these terms Heero, I will always be as honest with you as I can. I will always be true to you. You can always be sure of that. I want this to work out between us. You are everything I've ever wanted."  
  
"You too, Duo. But, are you sure this is that important? I want to know everything about you."  
  
"Heero, I promise you. I would not ask this of you if it wasn't a life or death matter. Lying, to me, is one of the worst possible offences one can commit against another - particularly in a relationship."  
  
"All right, Baka. Let's get this trial period over with. I don't know how long I can take not having you in my bed."  
  
Duo raised his eyebrow at that. "Well, it seems someone is a little impatient! Let's just enjoy the moment while we can. You never know how long it'll last."  
  
From that point on, the dinner went well. They talked about various things, from the debate in the senate the next day and how they would execute it, to what their favorite colors were. Both got to know each other better politically and personally. Forging a bond that hopefully would never break under duress.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Relena was throwing a hissy fit. "I can't believe him! How dare he! I am Relena Peacecraft! He damn well better follow my advice! That street rat from L2 is not even worth his attention! I will see Maxwell pay for this! Heero will be mine!"  
  
"Miss Relena, maybe you should take a break and sit down." Dorothy said calmly, trying to sooth her irate friend.  
  
"No, Dorothy. We need to call in some favors. I will block this futile attempt of Maxwell's, and then Heero will see how truly pathetic he is. How are the PI's doing? Have they found anything out yet?"  
  
"Well, according to today's report so far, Senator Maxwell has gone to visit Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, and Sally Po. Most likely to gather support for the debate tomorrow. And at this moment he is having dinner with Heero."  
  
"What! I'll kill him! I'll–"  
  
"Calm down, Miss Relena. I'm sure Heero is just working with Senator Maxwell on his bill. L1 and L2 have always worked in tandem. You should know that by now, Miss Relena." Dorothy tried to reason with the vengeful Senator.  
  
"You're right, Dorothy. I'm overreacting. Tomorrow, Heero will see just how pathetic he is, and then he will love me." (A/N : can't you just see the horns and tail sprout :)  
  
*****  
  
Heero was ecstatic. The date was going really well... except for that strange part about Duo's past. Well, he wouldn't push right now. He was sure that Duo would tell him eventually, when things had moved further along. Although he was a bit worried that Duo didn't trust him that much yet, he hoped that they would get to that level of trust. But he knew he had nothing to worry about. Duo was one of the most honest people he had ever met. He never dodged a question and was always straightforward. Never lying to avoid hurt feelings. In Duo, he knew he found the other half of his soul.  
  
"Ne, Heero? Whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
"I, well… Duo, you are the sweetest, most honest person I've ever met. I really want 'Us' to work out. I like you a lot."  
  
"I like you a lot, too. Heero, come on. Let's take this conversation somewhere a little more private," Duo said, while nodding his head in the direction of his shadows, who were trying to make it look like they weren't listening.  
  
"Okay, Duo. Can we go to your place, though? I must admit I'm curious to see more of what makes up Duo Maxwell," Heero said shyly.  
  
Duo smirked. "All right, Heero. My place it is. I'll get the check this time, and you can follow me on my bike. Then, we will continue this conversation at my place. Meet you out front, kay, Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded and gathered his stuff to go, while Duo called the waitress over to pay the bill. After that, they left the restaurant to talk about their future, together.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss Relena!" Dorothy called.  
  
"Come in, Dorothy. What do you have to report?"  
  
"Well, Miss Relena, so far on our side of the debate we have Senator Septum, Senator Tuberov, Senator Dermail, and Senator Welidge. I could not get a hold of Senators Noventa and Quinze. Also, the P.I.s have reported that Senator Yuy and Maxwell have finished their dinner, and are currently headed over to Senator Maxwell's place of residence."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Relena shrieked.  
  
"Miss Relena," Dorothy scolded. "You must control yourself. They are probably just working on the debate together, much like we are."  
  
"You are right, Dorothy. I overreacted again. Heero loves me. I know it. Please tell the P.I.s to continue the surveillance on Senator Maxwell. Then, please return, and help me with this debate. Maxwell will never know what hit him."  
  
*****  
  
"Wow, Duo! It's beautiful. I would have never guessed this of you," Heero said, while scanning the tastefully decorated black, white, and cream interior of Duo's house.  
  
Duo scratched his head. "Well it's really not me. The senator from Germany, Hilde Schebeiker, had the house decorated for me. We've been good friends for a while now. The only thing I did myself was the bedroom. I figured that no other senator would see it. Kind of personal, you know?"  
  
Heero blushed. "I understand. It was the same way for me. I had the interior decorator do every room in my house, but I left specific instructions for the bedroom, not having the time to do it myself. It came out okay. Not as well as I would have liked, but, oh well."  
  
"I'd love to see your bedroom some time, Heero," Duo teased.  
  
Heero turned bright red at the insinuation. "Duo! I'm not quite sure I'm ready for that yet. I mean, we have reputations to worry about. I mean . . . I thought we would take this slow!"  
  
"Come here, Heero," Duo said softly, as he led Heero to the soft black couch situated in the living room. When they were sitting across from one another, Duo continued. "Heero, it's all right. I promise I won't rush you into anything you're not ready for. Okay?" Heero looked into Duo's eyes, saw the truth there, and he nodded. "Don't worry about Relena, the senate, or even the public. What happens behind these doors is between us, and only us. I want to make this work, and I will never go further than you are comfortable with." Duo looked back at Heero, patiently waiting for a response.   
  
"Duo . . . I . . . um . . . I'm sorry, this is all so knew to me. I've never been with anyone . . . um . . . that way . . . " Heero blushed. "I want to be comfortable with you . . . I want to be with you . . . I . . . "  
  
Duo raised his hand to stop Heero. "It's okay, Heero. I understand your reluctance. I bet you are uncomfortable because you were caught once. Probably by someone important in your life. Weren't you?"  
  
"Hai," Heero said softly, then continued. "It happened in high school. I had to know for sure once and for all if I was, well, gay or not. He was a good friend of mine. He had come out years before me, but had never crossed the line of friendship with me. One day, we were sitting in my room and I kissed him. He was shocked, because he had always assumed I was straight. So we talked, and he decided to help me out. He apparently had always been attracted to me, but he didn't want to ruin our friendship. It was intense too; before I knew it, we were lying naked in my bed. It felt so good. I finally knew who and what I was. I'd never felt anything like it, and then we came. It was liberating. I felt like I was flying. Then, my father walked in on us." Heero paused to get a hold of himself.   
  
"Heero, it's okay. You don't have to say anymore. I understand if you don't want to tell me."  
  
Heero looked into Duo's eyes. "No, I want to tell you. After he discovered us, he proceeded to drag me out from under him by my hair, and told him to get dressed and get out. When my friend left, my father started to, as he put it, 'beat the faggot out of me.' He told me I could never see my friend again. I didn't start dating again until college, when I was out of my parent's sphere of influence. But, by then, I wouldn't go any farther than making out without some kind of commitment. College guys being what they are, wouldn't give me what I needed. So here I am, sitting before you, a twenty-seven-year-old virgin."  
  
At those words, Duo enveloped Heero in a cinnamon scented hug, and whispered into his ear. "Heero, it's okay. I'm not disgusted with you. If anything, you are only more desirable to me."  
  
Heero pulled back from the hug, and looked into Duo's eyes. Searching for the truth that radiated from those violet depths, "Really?" Heero squeaked.  
  
"Yes, really, Heero. I know it might be too soon for this, but I think that you need to hear it right now."  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked worriedly.  
  
Duo pulled back from the hug. Then, he reached up to cup Heero's cheek, while gazing into his bright blue eyes. "Heero, I love you, and I will wait as long as you need. I love you for the beautiful person inside you. Not for what you can do for me in my bed."  
  
  
  
"Oh god, Duo!" Heero said, as he launched himself into Duo's arms, and whispered into his ear. "I . . . Suki da, Duo . . . I love you, too."  
  
Duo hugged back fiercely, knowing that confessions like this only happen once in a lifetime. While still in each other's arms, Heero asked something. "Duo, can I ask something of you?"  
  
Duo pulled back a little to look into Heero's eyes. "Whatever you want, Heero."  
  
Heero blushed. "Duo, may I see your bedroom?"  
  
Duo smiled. "Of course, Heero, anything you want, but promise me if you become uncomfortable with anything I do, you'll tell me to stop right away. Okay?"  
  
Heero nodded. "I trust you, Duo. Let's just take it slow."  
  
Duo leaned in and kissed Heero. "I'm happy that you trust me this much. Don't worry, I will never betray your trust." Duo took Heero's hand and led him to his bedroom. Heero gasped when he saw it. The room was beautifully done in all different shades of violet and blue with cherry furniture. The centrepiece of the room was a huge king size canopy bed with a gauzy violet and blue canopy, satin linen and pillows. Duo led Heero to the bed, and laid him down on the soft covers. "Stay there," Duo said, as he got up to draw the canopy down around them, creating a world of violet and blue just for them. When he finished, Duo turned to Heero, and said, "Heero, you have no idea how many times last night I imagined you in my bed. Sleeping, cuddling, writhing in ecstasy underneath me. God, you look good enough to eat."  
  
Heero moaned at the images that flashed through his head as Duo spoke. "Please, Duo, touch me."  
  
Duo smiled, and then smirked. at his love. "All right! I'm a man on a mission!" Duo pounced on Heero, licking and nibbling up his jaw line to his ear, while Heero moaned underneath him. "God, Heero, do you know how sexy you are? Please, can I take off your shirt?" Heero nodded quickly. Then, Duo reached underneath Heero's button down shirt; he teased Heero's nipples erect, causing Heero to arch and moan into him. "So responsive, Heero," Duo whispered breathily into Heero's ear, while making quick work of his shirt.  
  
"Please, Duo, more," Heero moaned. In response, Duo removed his shirt, rubbing skin against skin, causing them to both moan and pant against each other. Heero attacked Duo's lips ferociously, devouring Duo whole. Duo responded to this fiercely, kissing them both breathless, while grinding their clothed erections against each other.  
  
"Duo!" Heero gasped.  
  
"Heero, may I?" Duo asked, indicating the rest of their clothing. Heero flushed and nodded. As soon as permission was granted, Duo made quick work of the last of their clothing, and rubbed skin against skin. They moaned and called out to each other, unaware of the world around them, except for each other. Their hands wandered; touching, claiming new territory.  
  
"Oh gods! Duo, please, I need to come! Oh god!"  
  
"Its okay, baby. Come for me, love." Duo grasped Heero's buttocks, their erections met and ground against each other, velvety hard flesh meeting, pleasure shooting through their already too sensitive flesh.  
  
"Duo! I'm going to come." Heero gasped.  
  
"It's all right, baby. Let it go – I love you."  
  
"Duo, god, I love you… Ai shiteru!" Heero came, splashing their stomachs with cum. Duo followed, coming in a sweaty heap on top of his lover. They lay there for a while, absorbing the warmth of each other, trying to make the moment last. Heero reached around Duo, pulling him closer. "Thank you, Duo," Heero sighed softly.  
  
"Are you all right, love? Was all that okay?" Duo asked as he looked down worriedly at Heero.  
  
"It was more than okay, Duo. I well . . . " Heero blushed.  
  
Duo smiled. "It's all right, love. I understand. That was intense, ne?"  
  
"Hai, I wish we could stay like this forever," Heero said, hugging Duo tighter.  
  
"Me too, Heero, but I have some shadows that may get suspicious if you stay the whole night this early in the game. I hate to say it, love, but we should clean up soon, so you can go. Don't forget we have a debate to win tomorrow." Duo winked.  
  
"Aa, we need to win to teach her a lesson. Then, maybe she'll stop messing with us."  
  
Duo looked into Heero's eyes, "Heero-love, has she ever given up? Even after all this time?"  
  
Heero sat there thoughtfully for a moment. "No, even when I flat out told her I would never be interested in a relationship – she just latched onto me tighter. It's actually gotten much worse since then." At those words, Duo held Heero tighter, as if to protect him from her.  
  
"Ne, Heero?"  
  
"Hai, Duo?"  
  
"I'm going to go draw us a bath. This mess is getting really yucky." Duo gave Heero a chaste kiss. "I'll be right back, then we can go clean up together."  
  
Heero smiled contentedly, " I'll wait here." Duo leaned in and kissed him again, then raced off to fill the tub. Ten minutes later, Duo returned to the bedroom with his braid pinned up, still wearing nothing but a smile.   
  
"All right, time to get you cleaned up," Duo said, crossing the room and picking Heero up.   
  
Heero yelped in astonishment. "Duo! I'm perfectly capable of getting myself to the bathroom!"   
  
"I know you are, Heero." Duo looked slightly crestfallen. "I just want to spoil and take care of you. I want to show you how much I care for you."  
  
Heero sighed. "If it means that much to you, Duo. But, at least allow me to return the favor next time."  
  
Duo smiled brightly at Heero's words. "OK! Now, let's get cleaned up!" Duo carried Heero to the rather large master bath, and settled him into the warm bath water. Duo stepped in right after, still holding Heero in his arms.  
  
"Heero, this is nice." Duo sighed. "I wanted to thank you for tonight. You didn't have to tell me any of what you told me tonight. I promise that soon I will be able to tell you everything."  
  
"I was happy to, Duo. I would give anything to feel like this always. You've awakened a part of me I thought I lost long ago," Heero replied thoughtfully. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, my heart. I wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
"That would be kind of hard. We'd get all pruney," Heero replied deadpan.  
  
Duo laughed. "Who knew it? Stone-faced Yuy has a sense of humour." Heero punched him. "Ow! Jeez! Just playing, Heero! Ugh, I think we are getting all pruney. Better get out of the tub. Besides, you have some tails to throw off. Come on, love, out of the tub." Duo nudged Heero. Heero groaned reluctantly and stepped out of the tub. Duo followed shortly after, handing a fluffy towel to Heero, before grabbing one for himself.  
  
"Duo," Heero started while drying himself. "Are you worried at all about tomorrow?"  
  
Duo looked thoughtfully at Heero for a minute before answering, "I am, but I trust my friends and you to help me out if I catch a snag."  
  
"We will. Of course, Duo. It's just, Relena . . . " Heero trailed off .  
  
Duo looked pointedly at his lover. "I told you, don't worry about her. I know we're going to be facing a tough crowd tomorrow, but Treize promised not to let it get out of hand. Besides, with you at my side, nothing can go wrong. I'm all yours, and you are mine – Relena doesn't even enter into the equation. We will make this work."  
  
"All right, Duo. I'll try not to worry about tomorrow. Now, let's put some clothes on so I can get out of here before Relena's shadows get suspicious."  
  
Duo smiled, kissing Heero softly. "It's all right, love. We'll make this work I promise."  
  
*****  
  
"Dorothy, I think we've got everything all ironed out for tomorrow. Thanks so much for staying and helping me. It would have taken hours longer if I had to prepare for tomorrow on my own."  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Relena. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get the latest information from the PIs."  
  
"Thank you so much, Dorothy. I eagerly await your return," Relena chirped. Dorothy nodded and left the room.  
  
"Miss Relena, I have good news. Senator Yuy left Senator Maxwell's residence twenty minutes ago. And, Senator Maxwell has turned in for the night."  
  
Relena squealed in delight. "That's wonderful news! I mean they would have hardly had time to prepare for the debate. Never mind Maxwell trying to seduce my Heero!"  
  
Dorothy thought it best not to mention to Relena that they prepared for the next day over dinner. She had to try to avoid hysterics somehow, that is . . . "If you'll excuse me, Miss Relena, I have to get to sleep before the debate tomorrow. Goodnight, Miss Relena."  
  
"Yes of course, Dorothy. I'm a bit tired myself. Goodnight."  
  
*****  
  
In other news today, it will be a landmark day in the UESA. Senator Duo Maxwell, the newest representative from L2, will be introducing a bill that will relieve the economically troubled areas of the UESA. The bill introduced by the new senator has the chance to become one of the most worthwhile bills to leave this senate in quite some time. Unfortunately, due to some opposition from Senator Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft the bill might never leave the floor . . .   
  
Duo turned off the vid-screen in disgust. He couldn't believe that the media was all over this already, and Relena was already laying her seeds of discontent. Oh well, he thought, may as well get this over with. He was sure had it the votes to get it passed. It wouldn't matter what she did or thought. At least Heero would be there to back him up. He sighed. Heero, the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved with the same passion that he put into his work as senator. With all of that behind him, he would be sure to win this debate, and help children like himself have a better future.  
  
*****  
  
Heero hummed to himself while getting ready for this morning's session of the senate. He couldn't wait to see Duo again, even if it was for just the debate. Everything had gone so well the night before. He was sure that they were headed in the right direction. Screw Relena, the crazy pink bitch would never know what hit her. She would never see Duo coming. His lover knew how to blind side people, allow them to underestimate him.  
  
*****  
  
Relena was so excited about the upcoming debate. She was sure that this time she would be able to prove her worth to Heero. He would see her for the wonderful person that she was. Maxwell would not win this round. She would be victorious. Now, if only Maxwell would do something wrong. She wanted him under her thumb.  
  
*****  
  
"I call this session to order! Everyone, please recognize Senator Maxwell from L2, who will stand for his bill L2M725X, which is concerned with relieving economically challenged areas of the UESA.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Speaker." Treize nodded in response. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I stand before you to represent the poor and the weak, the orphans and the unemployed, and even the homeless vagrants that wander our streets. The UESA cannot stand for these injustices any longer." Wufei nodded in approval of these words. "We must stand for those who are unable to stand for themselves. For those who can't find work, and are starving themselves to death. For our children who are orphaned and without homes. It is high time these institutions which normally handle these problems get some aid. It is high time, we, as the people's elected representatives do something about this. I encourage you to vote for this bill, and give it as much support as you can muster. These times are trying and they ask you, no, demand your support. It is about time we heard those who cannot help themselves."  
  
"Thank you, Senator. Well spoken. Now, we will commence the debate. The Senate recognizes Senator Peacecraft from Sank."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Speaker. The institutions in place for these people are fully functional without further funding. It has actually come to my attention that the institutions that Senator Maxwell alleges are in need of so much help, are actually doing quite well on his home colony of L2. I ask, no, demand that Senator Maxwell explain the need for aid at all."  
  
Heero jumped up. "Actually, if I may Senator Peacecraft. The reason these institutions are doing so well on Senator Maxwell's home colony are due only to Senator Maxwell's diligence. He has set up a private fund for said institutions with his own earnings. But unfortunately, this is not enough to lighten the burden these institutions all over the UESA carry. And, unfortunately, private donations are few and far between, due to the state of our economy at the moment. If the senate will kindly turn to page 112 of L2M725X, you will notice a plan, in detail, as to how this bill can actually boost the economy of the entire UESA."  
  
"Thank you, Senator Yuy, but private funding for these institutions might be the way to go. It seems to me that that option has not been fully explored with the recent success of L2," Relena responded.  
  
"If I may, Senator Peacecraft, I can answer your question."  
  
"By all means, Senator Winner," Relena answered.  
  
"As you all know, I am a business man on L4, as well as being an official of this fine branch of our government. The problems are far too widespread for private funding to be of any use. The only reason L2 is so successful is because of Senator Maxwell's close involvement with the various institutions in question. I agree with Senator Maxwell that this bill will be the answer to the many economic problems that plague the UESA."  
  
"If I may respond, Senator Winner?"  
  
"Yes, Senator Catalonia."  
  
"I agree with Senator Peacecraft. This bill, while it may seem like a good idea, has the potential for a great many abuses by the people. We must be careful when initiating new legislation for the people. We must take into consideration ignorance, as well as downright negligence and abuse."  
  
Duo jumped up in response. "Senator Catalonia! We must think only for the good of our people, not for the possible abuses that they might inflict upon the system. While, yes, I agree this bill could be abused, I also see the potential for a better world. A world in which an orphan has a chance at a better life, and a world where the homeless have a home. We cannot ignore the importance of our work. What we do now will influence future senates and future humanitarian efforts."  
  
Treize listened calmly to Senator Maxwell's disruption, then adjourned the meeting. "That gives us something to think about, Senators, but I do believe it is time for lunch. So, let us all think on what our fellow Senators have said this day, and we will return after lunch for a continued debate. We are adjourned until one p.m. Thank you, Senators."  
  
Duo wrapped a friendly arm around Heero's shoulder, and smirked. "Well, I guess we won that round! Let's go to lunch, Hee-chan. Then we can figure out a way to head off the pink priss."  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows at Duo. "Hn, I doubt that's all you want to do, Baka."  
  
"Heero!! Come on, let's just go, before I murder the blonde bimbette," Duo growled.  
  
*****  
  
"So, are our shadows still with us?" Duo mumbled around some salad he was eating.  
  
"Yeah, they're three tables over."  
  
"Dammit! I wanted some alone time with you," Duo said angrily.  
  
"I know, Duo, but this is how it will have to be, until we have a more permanent arrangement. If Relena finds out, she'll leak it to the press. Then, we will be followed wherever we go, and we'll never get any alone time."  
  
Duo sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted some time to be a normal couple for once. I want you to enjoy our 'couple time.' For the first time in our lives, we each have something that we aren't ashamed of. Hell, I want to enjoy it."  
  
Heero looked into Duo's eyes. "I know, love, but let's be careful."  
  
"Okay, but it's not going to stop me from having fun during our down time." Duo replied, while easing his unshod foot up Heero's inner thigh.  
  
Heero gasped. "Duo, please don't, or I am going to throw you down on the nearest table, and ravish you."  
  
"Is that a promise, love?" Duo teased.  
  
"Duo!" Heero glared.  
  
"All right, all right, but you are so paying for this later." Duo waggled his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
"Fine!" Heero snapped.  
  
*****  
  
"Well things are certainly going according to plan, aren't they, Dorothy?"  
  
Dorothy raised her eyebrows at Relena. "Well, as well as can be expected, Miss Relena. Howard did pick a suitable replacement for himself. Senator Maxwell knows exactly which buttons to push."  
  
"Dorothy, do you think that Maxwell has tried to, you know, corrupt my Heero?"  
  
"Miss Relena, I highly doubt that the Senator has corrupted your Heero." Dorothy thought to herself, no he was already corrupted before Maxwell ever got to him . . .   
  
"Thank you, Dorothy! I needed that reassurance. Now, let's get ready for the next half of the debate. I can't wait to see the look on Maxwell's face when Heero rejects him because he lost such an important debate." Relena giggled with glee.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre laughed. "Trowa, did you see the way Relena was shooting daggers at Duo when he threw his arm over Heero's shoulder?"  
  
"That was classic, love. poor Heero. At least the debate went well. Relena ended up looking like a complete fool. Heero deserves this especially, with what he had to put up with when Relena first set her sights on him."  
  
"Allah, I know. Jeez, I hope she gets the hint. I have the feeling that Duo may resort to drastic measures if Relena tries anything stupid. I am so happy for them. Do you think they are serious enough to make it official? The way they look at each other . . . And I bet it would be the only way to toss Relena off their trail. Heero mentioned to me the other day that she is having Duo tailed."  
  
"I'm not sure, love, but how about we go ask them ourselves? From the looks those two are giving each other, it looks like they are planning something for later tonight."  
  
Quatre blushed, noticing Heero's blush and Duo's smirk. "I agree, let's have lunch together, and save poor Heero from embarrassment."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Heero! Duo!" Quatre yelled, interrupting their moment.  
  
"Hey ,Q-man, you planning on having lunch with us, aren't ya?" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"Of course, Duo. We wouldn't dream of doing anything else," Quatre replied. "So, did the debate go to your liking, Duo?"  
  
"Actually, better. Relena fell into the trap I set earlier by bringing up all the extra fund-raising I do on L2 in my spare time . . . My other life's work." Duo sighed.  
  
"I've actually been meaning to ask you about that. The system you have set up is rather brilliant. How do you pull it off?"  
  
"It's actually not that hard. You see, I'm a workaholic . . . " Duo smirked.  
  
"I would certainly agree with that, Duo," Heero said, raising an eyebrow at his lover.  
  
Duo coughed. "Yeah, well . . . Anyway . . . How's it been lately, Q-man?"  
  
"Not too bad, Duo. I mean, I can't complain. I'm worried about Relena though. Whatever else she's got up her sleeve can't be good. Moreover, I'm still worried about you, Duo. She has evil intentions radiating off of her in waves. She doesn't like you, Duo - She thinks you are corrupting Heero."  
  
Heero laughed. "She's a little late for that."  
  
"Come on, guys, let's stop talking about this. I'm starving, and we've got a debate to win in less than thirty minutes. I need to be plenty refuelled!" Duo smacked his lips enthusiastically.  
  
*****  
  
"I recall this session to order. Still on debate, the bill, L2M725X. Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you have thought long and hard about this bill, which offers a brighter future for our world. So, let us continue our debate. We will be voting on this tomorrow." Treize finished, waiting for someone to jump up and attack. As expected, Relena Peacecraft stepped up to the challenge. "The Senate will recognize Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Speaker. This bill is a corruption of a system that has already proven itself beyond measure in its effectiveness. This reform is unnecessary, and is only wasting the senate's valuable time. Senator Maxwell introducing this bill is a conflict of interest. He was a street orphan himself, and rose to a position of high prestige in this senate. Mr. Maxwell himself has beaten the odds he thinks are so dire. How could they be so dire, if he was able to make it to the position he is in today? I ask the senate to consider this factor when voting on this bill. I feel it is a waste of government resources and time. All of this is completely unnecessary."  
  
"If I may, Senator Peacecraft?" Duo bit out in unrestrained anger.  
  
"Of course, Senator," Relena replied sweetly.  
  
"You bring up my past, Senator, as if I ever had a choice. Yes, I was able to rise above my circumstances. Yes, I did make something of myself. But I only received help after I watched the only family I ever knew die of the L2 plagues. After I watched the orphanage I grew up in burn to the ground. Do not kid yourself. The road to prestige was a long and hard one. I would not wish that on any child. With this bill, no child will ever have to go through what I did to survive. Please, try to see past Senator Peacecraft's bigotry, and see that there are people in need. This bill will help them to have better lives." When Duo finished his speech, almost every senator on the floor stood to applaud him. Many thought him stupid, opposing so powerful a faction. Many thought him brave, for supporting so noble a cause. But one person loved him above all else, and he vowed at that moment that Duo would never have to feel that kind of pain again.  
  
*****  
  
The debate continued until it was time for the session to come to a close. Each side was about equal in the debate, but Treize was getting tired of keeping Senator Peacecraft in line. Oh well, he thought, may as well adjourn the session and set the vote tomorrow. By then we will know the victors of the debate. Relena has debated ruthlessly attacking every point of the bill. Even going so far as to attack the author of the bill, Senator Maxwell. Yet it seems Maxwell is more than a match for her. He argued brilliantly, garnering support from all of the colonies. As well as never attacking Relena's character. Maxwell seems to be above the petty rhetoric that Relena is so prone too. This could be an interesting session . . .   
  
"All right, everyone. I believe it's time to call an end to this debate. I am setting the vote for tomorrow afternoon. I expect to see you all here, ready to take a stance on this bill, and vote it in or out. Please keep in mind all of the arguments our esteemed colleagues have used for and against this bill. I thank you all for your patience and good manners during the debate. This session is adjourned until tomorrow afternoon." At that Treize closed the senate session, and readied himself leave the chambers to head home to Lady Une. She would be back, and ready to discuss the vote tomorrow.  
  
"Mr. Speaker!" Duo called as Treize was leaving the chamber.  
  
Treize turned and looked inquisitively at him. "Yes, Senator Maxwell?"  
  
"I was actually just going to invite you to dinner this evening. We've decided to get together for a bit, for a discussion of the bill and its debaters." Duo's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
Treize eyed Duo warily, then smirked. "Oh, and I take it you are all getting together to discuss the pros and cons of the colour pink."  
  
"Well of course, Senator. Please come, and bring Senator Une. I have not yet had the honour of meeting her Ladyship."  
  
"Well then, we will do you the honour of meeting you at your home for dinner. May I ask at what time, Senator?"  
  
"Around seven. Hopefully, we should all be there by then."  
  
Treize nodded, and left the chambers, while Duo bounced off to find Heero.  
  
*****  
  
"So, we are all meeting for dinner at Senator Maxwell's home later?" Heero asked his fellow supporters from the colonies, as they were getting up to leave.  
  
"You can count on me and Trowa to be there. I think we need to get to know each other better anyway," Quatre responded.  
  
"You can count me and Wufei in, and I agree. If we are going to make this work between us, we need to get a plan together for the vote tomorrow. Heero, do you think you should invite Zechs and Noin? I've heard that they are giving their full support to this bill . . . " Sally said responding in turn to Quatre.  
  
"Good point, Sally. I will invite them as soon as I catch up with them. Duo is actually inviting Treize and Lady Une. He thinks that Relena brought Treize to his breaking point today."  
  
Quatre and Trowa laughed. "She certainly was awful today, wasn't she?" Trowa said between gasps of laughter.  
  
"All right, I'll see you four at Duo's place tonight at seven. Don't be late." Heero eyed each and every one of them. "Now, I've got to go home and get some paperwork done for tomorrow, before I head over to Duo's. I'll see you all later."  
  
*****  
  
"Dorothy, what's going on over there?" Relena asked, worried about what could happen to her Heero.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure, Miss Relena. The colony senators just seem to be talking. It's probably nothing. And look, Senator Maxwell isn't even over there. It might be a good chance for you to talk to Heero about your conversation yesterday," Dorothy hinted not so subtly.  
  
Relena squeaked. "Thank you, Dorothy! I'll catch him as he's leaving the chambers! Thank you!" Relena ran after Heero, leaving a rather dumbfounded Dorothy behind.  
  
*****  
  
Heero was busy with his thoughts as he left the senate chambers, thinking about the bill. It would help so many people! How could that selfish wench even conceive of the suffering of her people? Duo is just trying to help his people, and Relena is trying to stop it. Because she sees Duo as her rival, as someone who is trying to steal me from her. Heero snorted to himself. There is no way I will ever even see her as remotely attractive. The woman may be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside she is a veritable snake!   
  
"HHEEEERRROOOO!!!!" Relena screamed, as she jumped on Heero.  
  
Heero disentangled himself from Relena, and took a step back. "Senator Peacecraft, is there something you wish to speak with me about?" Heero asked coldly.  
  
Not one to be denied her object of affection, Relena continued silkily. "Heero, I was wondering if you would like to come over for an intimate dinner. To discuss the bill L2M725X that you are working on with Maxwell."  
  
"I am otherwise engaged this evening, Senator. Perhaps a lunch tomorrow would be more appropriate."   
  
"Oh, Heero! You don't have to be like that with me!" Relena pulled Heero into her embrace. "I love you, Heero. Why won't you let me show you what real love is like?"   
  
Heero stiffened at the contact, trying to think of way to push her out of his arms. When all of a sudden, she was ripped from his arms forcefully.  
  
"Senator Peacecraft, would you be so kind to explain to me why you have your arms all over MY lover???!!!!"   
  
"Maxwell! How dare you!" Relena sputtered, while Heero silently cheered his lover's timing.  
  
"Explain yourself, Senator, before I get angry," Duo bit out, violet eyes flashing, promising her a slow and painful death.   
  
Relena slowly pulled herself together. At first, staring dumbly at Duo and Heero, and then a small smirk slowly formed on her lips. "I was just inviting Heero over for an intimate evening over at my mansion tonight. Then, you so rudely interrupted us, Maxwell. So, Heero what do you say? We can go over our plans for the upcoming session, and then maybe more . . . " She trailed off suggestively.  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows at her, while Duo just stared at her like she had grown another head. They both thought, nobody could be this dense! After overcoming the initial shock at her pig headedness, Heero responded. "No, Senator, I am busy this evening. I have a small dinner party that I must attend. Call my office and set up a time for lunch or a meeting, if you want to speak to me. There will be no intimate dinners at your mansion; and there will be nothing more between us, except for senate business. Is that clear?"   
  
Relena turned to pure ice. "Crystal, Senator." She turned to go, and then stopped as if she forgot something. She turned, facing Duo and said, "Maxwell, watch yourself."  
  
"Is that a threat, Senator?" Duo growled in answer to her obvious threat.  
  
"No, Senator, I'm just warning you of all the unscrupulous people out there... that are ready to take advantage of you. Good day, Senator Maxwell. Yuy." With that, Relena walked off haughtily, completely assured of her triumph over Duo Maxwell. (A/N: *snickers* Yeah, sure Relena...)  
  
"Geez! I don't think she even realized that I called you my lover. Heero, is she completely oblivious when it comes to you? So, what are we going to do about her? I have a feeling that if I leave you alone for more than two seconds she's going to try something."  
  
"Yes, completely oblivious," he mused. "Don't worry about me, love. She can't do anything that surprises me anymore. Plus, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at Heero. "And you were doing so well on your own back there. Anyway, if she tries anything else tell me, and I'll take care of it."  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked, very worried that Duo would do something to Relena he would regret.  
  
Duo laughed. "Heero, don't look at me like that. I'll take care of her the legal way. I'm a lawyer, remember? If she tries anything else, I'll slap a restraining order on her so fast her head will spin."  
  
"All right, love, I'll tell you if she tries anything. But, you have to promise me you won't let her get her claws in you."  
  
"I'll be careful, love. Come on, let's go home. I don't want to let you out of my sight right now. Maybe we can get some exercise in before dinner . . . " Duo said suggestively.  
  
"Probably not a good idea, Duo. I'll see you at dinner. I'll come early and bring a change of clothes, so I can stay the night. I don't think Relena will try anything so soon after you caught her."  
  
"All-right, Heero. I'll see you soon, but remember your promise."   
  
"Hai, I will, Duo."  
  
*****  
  
"How did it go, Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked as Relena stormed into her office in the senate.  
  
"Fine," Relena seethed.  
  
"Are you all right, Relena?" Dorothy asked in concern.  
  
"I'm fine, Dorothy. Maxwell slipped up; he called Heero his lover. I don't believe it. I can't! Heero loves me. He could never love that, that, freak! What am I going to do?" Relena despaired.  
  
"Well, we could always threaten them with press exposure. Maybe that will be enough to break them up, and devastate Heero enough for you to mend his broken heart."  
  
"What a good idea, Dorothy! After the vote tomorrow, I will put our plan into action. After Maxwell's defeat, he will be especially vulnerable, and then, Heero will be mine!"  
  
*****  
  
"Howie! What are you doing here?!" Duo exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen to prepare for the evening meal.  
  
"Hey kid! Just checking up on ya. Didn't expect you to make such a splash in the senate so soon. How'd you get Peacecraft to hate you so quickly? I figured it would take at least a couple more days . . . "  
  
"Howie! I'm ashamed that you haven't figured it out already!" Duo said good humouredly.  
  
"Hmm, I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain senator from L1. Duo, involving yourself so soon . . . What will happen if Relena tries to leak it to the press?" Howard asked in concern.  
  
"You know me, Howard. I'll think of something, and I think that Heero could be the one. And, if it comes down to it, I will ask him to marry me, that way the public stink won't be nearly as bad. But, there's another reason you're here, Howie. You would never come to check up on me because Relena Peacecraft hates my guts."  
  
"Actually, Duo, I got a communiqué from G."  
  
"Yeah, so, what did he say?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Peacecraft has been trying to dig up some dirt on you. G wanted to warn you that Shinigami might come up," Howard said darkly.   
  
"God dammit, Howie! I'm retired! He told me after I turned eighteen, I was done with that life! That I would be able to put it behind me! I just want to atone for all I've done! Can't it just leave me be?" Duo said miserably.  
  
"I know kid, and so far, I hear you're doing a bang up job. I have a feeling if Peacecraft does find out, she'll probably clam up for a while, and if something does come up in the presses, there is no real evidence. Just a street rep with no name. Don't worry about it too much. G just wants you to know ahead of time, kay?"  
  
"Okay, Howie. You want to stay for dinner? All of the colony senators will be here, as well as Noin, Treize, and Une."  
  
"I'll one up on you on that. I'll cook! You just go get ready for your young man. Oh, and Duo, don't worry about me. I've got some place to stay. Wouldn't want to interfere with your guys' alone time," Howard said, as he ushered Duo out of the kitchen.  
  
Duo blushed. "Thanks Howie. I owe you one."  
  
"Oh, and Duo," Howard called out after Duo.  
  
"Yeah, Howie?" Duo turned around, and stared at Howard quizzically.  
  
"You have clearance to tell Heero. G certainly knows you better than I."  
  
Duo rushed back into the kitchen, and gave Howard a bear hug, "Thanks, Howard, you have no idea how much this means to me!"  
  
"I do, kid. I do," Howard said softly.  
  
*****  
  
Heero's day had been going great, until Relena decided to attack him. He sighed, thinking about what he was going to do if she actually thought about what Duo said to her. There was no way she could be that dense . . . But then again, she tended to be outright stupid when it came to him. What were they going to do about the bad press if she leaked it out about them? Heero knew that as far as he was concerned, Duo was it; he was the one. But, he wasn't sure about how Duo felt. He knew Duo loved him, but he wasn't sure if Duo was ready for that kind of commitment. Hell. he wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of commitment. Well, may as well make the best of what he had now.   
  
There was no way he would be able to predict what Relena would do. They would just have to take things as they come, and hope that Relena's obsession wouldn't destroy them. May as well get ready for dinner, and tonight, they would get to explore the physical side of their relationship further. He couldn't wait to spend some more time alone with his new lover.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Howie, how's dinner coming?" Duo asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Howard chuckled. "Hungry so soon, kiddo?"  
  
"Naw, just wonderin'. Heero should be here soon, and the guys and gals will be by in about an hour. You think it will be ready by then?"   
  
"There should be plenty of time. I'm glad Heero's heading over early. I'd liked to see that kid again. He made sure he was in absolute control at all times. I wonder what he's like with you around?" ~BBUUUZZZ!!!!~  
  
"Well, I guess you'll find out, cause I do believe that that would be him. I'll be right back, Howie," Duo said, leaving the room to answer the door. "Hey, love, come in," Duo said, grabbing Heero and pulling him in the door, and then soundly kissed him. Heero moaned into the kiss, letting Duo penetrate his mouth and make love to him with his tongue, making Heero weak in the knees.  
  
"Damn, Heero, what you do to me," Duo breathed. "I don't think we have time for that now. We've got company already."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Who?"  
  
"Never one to mince words, ne, Heero? Howard's here. He was just sitting there calmly in my kitchen when I walked in. Anyway, I invited him for dinner, and he insisted on cooking. Besides, he wants to catch up with the guys."  
  
"Duo, how come I have a feeling there's more to it than that?"  
  
"Never can fool you, love. I can't say right now. You'll have to wait until after dinner. It's about my past. You promised you wouldn't press," Duo said quietly.  
  
"I know, Duo. It just frustrates not knowing anything about you. I... I..."  
  
Duo kissed him. "It's okay, love, after tonight you will know everything. I just can't tell you right now. Okay? I love you. Let's go make nice with Howie, and wait for the others to arrive."  
  
"Hey, Heero, long time no see! Surprised weren't you, when my boy showed up in my place a few days ago, huh?" Howard teased.  
  
"Howard, that was cruel of you to do that to me, knowing the way my preferences leaned. Now, Relena won't leave me alone." Heero sulked.   
  
"Wow, Heero Yuy pouting and talking in full sentences! Never thought I'd live to see the day. I take it Relena has taken her obsession a step higher. I feel for you, man. But, I'm not sorry about not warning you about my kid. I think you two are good for each other, and I'm sure between the two of you geniuses, Relena doesn't stand a chance." Howard snickered.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at Howard. "You know already. Duo doesn't waste anytime, does he?"  
  
"Actually, it was a bit of matchmaking on my part. I thought you two would be good for each other."  
  
"Jeez! Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry," they both said ashamedly.   
  
"S'okay, anyway, I thought maybe the guys and gals would know what to do about Relena. Maybe we could get some insight as to what is going on in her head. She's an absolute lunatic! I caught her right outside the senate chambers today hanging all over my Heero! I had to tear her off him, and she didn't even explain herself. I was ready to tear her head off!"   
  
Howard shot Duo a warning look. "Duo, be careful of that temper of yours, all right? If she tries anything else, get a restraining order. She won't like the publicity of getting arrested for violating a restraining order. That would be the more logical solution."   
  
"I know, Howard," Duo resigned.   
  
Heero looked at Duo strangely. "Duo? What is Howard talking about?"  
  
"Heero, it's something about my past. I promise we'll hash it out, after dinner. That way we'll have time to talk about it. Okay? I love you, you know? I don't want to tell you about everything, until we have time to discuss it, if it's something you think you can't handle. All right?" Duo asked Heero worriedly.  
  
"All right, but promise me you'll tell me tonight. I want to know everything about you."   
  
Duo looked at Heero sadly. "I'm not sure you do, love. Enough of this! We'll talk about this later. Everyone will be here soon, and the dining room hasn't even been set yet. Help me out, love?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo thoughtfully. "Duo, no matter what it is, I can't possibly imagine anything being so awful that I couldn't love you. Now, come on. We'll talk about this later. Let's go set that table."  
  
*****   
  
  
  
"Hey, Duo! Heero! Here already I see. Trowa and I though we'd show up a bit early to see if there was anything we could help with," Quatre said, breezing through Duo's front door, only to stop as Howard waltzed into the room, rendering the talkative senator silent.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, Trowa, how are things going now that this old codger's been away?"  
  
"Howard!" Quatre exclaimed, throwing himself into an embrace with the older man. "It's been so long! So, why did you retire without telling us? How'd you meet Duo? He's doing a great job! You always knew how to pick em, heh, Howard?"  
  
"Quatre! Quatre! Slow down!"  
  
Quatre blushed., "Sorry, Howard, it's just been so long! Sally and Wufei will be very happy to see you!"  
  
"Well, if your greeting was any indication of how I am going to be greeted, then, I'd say that they are going to be ecstatic." Howard grinned. "Hey Trowa, how's it going?"  
  
"Fine," the silent senator responded.  
  
  
  
Duo interrupted everyone in the hall. "Come on, guys, let's go sit down, and get some drinks while we're waiting for everyone else to show."  
  
They all walked into the tastefully decorated living room, and sat down on the comfortable black furniture. "Alright guys, I'll go get the wine, and then we can sit around and compare notes while waiting for the others." With that, Duo bounced out of the room into the kitchen.  
  
Then, Quatre pounced on Heero. "So, Heero, how are you and Duo doing?"  
  
Heero turned an interesting shade of crimson, "Um . . . well . . . I . . . we . . . "  
  
Quatre jumped in, seeing Heero's discomfort. "Heero, in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you at a loss for words. It must be really intense, what you have. Don't worry about it. I was the same way when Trowa and I first got together. You'll be more comfortable once you've been together for a while," Quatre finished knowingly.  
  
Howard watched Heero's embarrassment, and chuckled. "Don't worry, Heero. We've all been friends since the Senate started. You don't have to worry about us judging you or Duo. We just want you to be happy, and if Duo makes you happy, then so be it. Also, I knew all along that all you needed to open up more was to get laid." Heero turned purple, and then, Duo walked in. Noticing his lover's discomfort, Duo admonished them.  
  
"Guys!! Leave Heero alone. He's probably not ready to talk about us with you yet, so back off! Now, I think I hear Sally and Wufei coming. I'll get the door. You guys be good, and no badgering my lover!" Putting the glasses and wine down, he turned to leave.  
  
Trowa spoke up. "Don't worry, Duo. I'll keep them in line."  
  
"Thanks, Tro," Duo said as he left the room to let Sally and Wufei in. "Come on in, Sally, Wufei. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa are already here, plus a surprise guest we all know."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Maxwell, I'm not going to regret this, am I?"  
  
"Of course not, Wuffles!" Wufei sputtered, but Duo ignored him. "Come on in. Let's join the guys, before Quatre decides to interrogate Heero further."  
  
Sally giggled. "That's to be expected, Duo, Heero has changed so much since you arrived, he's almost human. That, and having backup against Relena helped. I'm certain of it."  
  
"Hey, is that Zechs and Noin? Hey, and I think I see Treize and Une behind them! Great, we're all here! You guys go back up Heero, and attack the mystery guest. I'll greet the others." With that, Wufei and Sally headed for the living room, worried about whom they would find there.  
  
Howard stood up when he saw the two enter. "Sally! Still keeping Wufei in line, I see. Wufei, how are you? Still as uptight as ever, I see."  
  
Sally brightened. "Howard, I'd heard that you groomed Duo to take your place, but I always figured you'd come see us first."  
  
"Naw, Duo's my kid! Practically raised him; helped him out, you see. I'm the only family he's got now, well, besides Heero." Heero blushed, while Sally raised an eyebrow. Before she had a chance to question Howard, Duo waltzed in with the remaining guests.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is here, I'd like to say that I want tonight to stay completely informal! None of that Senator this, Senator that crap! We are all friends here, and I feel that getting to know each other better will help inter-senate relations. I know we already know each other already, but we are all going to reintroduce ourselves in an informal setting, starting now! Hi! I'm Duo Maxwell, pleased to meet you all!"   
  
After everyone reintroduced themselves, Duo suggested everyone go to the dining room where Howard set up a traditional turkey dinner, complete with homemade cranberry sauce. Everyone was so happy to be able to finally relax in another person's company that things started to get well, downright silly.  
  
Duo stood up and started his best Relena imitation, "HEERRROOO!!! Why won't you love me?" Everyone laughed.  
  
Quatre in between giggles. "Jeez, Duo, that was too perfect, but I'm not sure she's that bad."  
  
Heero cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, Duo had to pry her off of me this afternoon right outside the senate chambers. She was trying to invite me to an 'intimate dinner'." Heero blanched at the thought.  
  
Zechs raised an eyebrow. "I'd had no idea my little sister had gotten that desperate, Heero. Are you sure you don't want to humour her?"  
  
Duo looked at Zechs strangely. "Zechs, have you spoken to her lately? If Heero even started to show the slightest interest, she'd have him tied to her bed."  
  
"Duo!" Heero admonished, turning bright red, but only because he was thinking of being tied to Duo's bed . . . "Um, and Zechs, I don't exactly swing that way . . . " The table turned so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
  
Zechs turned crimson. "Oh . . . Oh! Heero, I had no idea. I always thought you just weren't interested in any type of relationship."   
  
Heero snorted. "Zechs, I do have hormones just like every other man on the planet." Everyone laughed, except Zechs, who at the moment was turning bright red.  
  
Then Treize interrupted the laughter. "So, Heero, who's the lucky man? I must say I've never seen you this open before. He must be really special to change you so drastically, so quickly."   
  
Heero blushed. "Actually, he is." Duo blushed. Unfortunately Lady Une noticed right away.  
  
"Oh! Duo, Heero, congratulations!" Everyone turned to look at her in shock. Those that knew were surprised she figured it out. Those that had no idea were, well, shocked.  
  
Noin stuttered. "D-d-duo and Heero? Is it true?"  
  
Duo jumped in to help Heero out. "Well. we wanted to keep it a secret. You see. we have this pink demon problem, and well. if she found out. it could be bad. I already told her we are lovers, while pulling her off of my Heero this afternoon, but well, it just flew right over her head . . . " Duo trailed off.  
  
Zechs jumped in. "Well, for those of us who didn't know before walking in the door this evening," Zechs looked pointedly at the other colony representatives. "We promise to keep your secret. I just wish I could be there when she finally figures out that she has no chance."  
  
After that, Quatre jumped up and proposed a toast. "To Heero and Duo, may they find love and happiness together for the rest of their days. And may those days, Allah willing, be Relena-free."  
  
"Here, here!" Everyone toasted and fell into a momentary silence, until Wufei jumped in. "What do you think she's up to? She obviously believes she still has a chance with Heero. Otherwise, she would not have been all over him this afternoon."  
  
"She's been having me followed, ever since the new session started. There's probably a car out front right now, watching who comes and goes," Duo said seriously.  
  
Zechs said astounded. "I had no idea she was this bad."  
  
"It gets worse, Zechs. She's been trying to dig dirt up on me to blackmail me away from Heero."  
  
"Duo, how do you know all of this?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Quatre, Relena has a good third of the Senate in her pocket, through blackmail or other methods," Sally answered. "She tried the same thing against me when I first entered the Senate, but stopped after Wufei and I got together. You see, I was no longer a threat. The reason she is reacting this way to Duo is because of the way Heero responded to him. I was a threat because I wouldn't agree with her like a whipped dog, and so she thought I would try to take Heero from her."   
  
Heero snorted. "Like she ever had a chance."   
  
"Well, regardless, she thinks you are just afraid to show her your undying love." Duo snickered dramatically. "But seriously, does anyone here have any idea what hell she's thinking?"  
  
Everyone looked back at Duo in horror, hoping that none of them would ever figure out went on in that girls head. That way, they would always be certifiably sane.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss Relena, your head PI would like to see you."  
  
"Well send him in, Dorothy," Relena responded impatiently.  
  
"He wants to see you alone, Miss Relena. He says it's urgent about that case you have him currently working on."  
  
"All right, Dorothy, would you please show everyone out, and send the PI in. I'll believe him if he says it's urgent." Relena sighed, impatiently wondering what the hell could be so important. The last report said that Maxwell was having a bunch of the colony Senators over for dinner. What could have happened between now and then? "Good evening, Mark. What was so important that you had to see me at this hour? Surely nothing has developed to our detriment in the last hour."  
  
"I beg your pardon, Senator, but I've come up with some rather disturbing news on your Mr. Maxwell," he said nervously.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"During the Revolution, there was a group of assassins running out of L2 that turned the tide of the war in our favor. Do you remember, Miss?"  
  
"Yes, go on . . . "  
  
"Well, of those assassins, there was one in particular that no one had ever seen, and those that did see him would never admit it, for fear of their lives. He was their very best. He never missed a target, and never left behind any evidence. Hell, there was never any proof that he even existed. His code name was Shinigami. When I was looking for info on your Mr. Maxwell after the massacre there was nothing, absolutely nothing. So, I went to L2 to get some information from the street people. I was searching for maybe three hours tops when an informant contacted me. I met him on the shadier side of L2, his name was G. He told me basically that I should, 'stop seeking Shinigami, or death will find you.' Senator, I believe that Mr. Maxwell was that assassin. I think you should seriously reconsider trying to interfere with him or his lover. This could be dangerous for you."   
  
"But, this is perfect Mark! We can leak it to the press, and Maxwell will never know what hit him!" Relena enthused.  
  
Mark abruptly interrupted her. "Senator, there is no actual proof that Maxwell is Shinigami, but if he is, watch your back, and don't do anything to provoke him. It can only end badly. Now, if you'll excuse me, Senator. I must go."  
  
"Thank you, Mark. I will think about what you have said."  
  
"Please follow my advice this time, Senator. It could mean your life." With that, Mark left, grumbling to himself about stubborn, delusional women.  
  
  
  
Relena could not believe Maxwell could be harmful at all. The fool would just have to be taught a lesson. For Maxwell to accomplish what Shinigami had would be impossible. He couldn't have been more than sixteen years old during the revolution. It was laughable that that fool would be able to accomplish anything. She had made up her mind that idiot would never be able to ruin her position, or be threat to her in any way. She would make Heero hers, and run Maxwell out of the senate for good. Then, Howard would return, and all would be right in the world again. Relena needed to call Dorothy. They had much work to do. Tonight, she would make her move.  
  
*****  
  
"Bye, everyone! See you all tomorrow!" Duo waved happily as everyone left to go to their respective homes. Everyone smiled at Duo's obvious enthusiasm, and knew at that moment that a loyal and true friend had just been made. With that, Duo slammed the door shut and turned wearily to Heero. "Well, I'm glad that's over! Do you think that went well?"  
  
Heero smiled. "Duo-love, it went wonderfully. We've made allies all across the borders. With Treize's support, the bill will definitely pass tomorrow. There's no need to worry about Relena for now. The bill will pass. Now that we're alone, we need to talk. You had something to tell me . . . "  
  
Duo smiled sadly. "Alright Heero, come on. Let's go in the kitchen. I'll make some tea, and we'll talk, okay?"  
  
"Alright, love."  
  
"Come on, then," Duo said, dragging Heero into the kitchen. "What kind of tea, Heero?"  
  
"Green."  
  
Duo smiled, "Always the same, ne, Heero?" Heero didn't respond, and instead sat down at Duo's kitchen table where Howard sat only hours before. Heero was worried about Duo. He seemed on edge, afraid that Heero might walk out the door any minute. He knew in his heart he could never truly leave Duo, but wondered what could be so bad about his past that would make Duo afraid for their relationship. "Penny for your thoughts, Love?"  
  
"Hn, Duo, I . . . What's wrong? Why are you being so skittish? Are you afraid that I'm going to leave you?"  
  
Duo frowned, and turned to place two mugs on the table, one with green tea, the other with hot chocolate. "Heero, I, well… My past, it's well not very pretty, and I'm afraid it might be too ugly, even for the one I love."  
  
Heero looked into Duo's eyes and sighed. "Duo, I thought, I . . . Duo, I will love you no matter what you've done in your past. No matter what has happened to you, I will never leave you. I love you Duo, you're the one, and no matter what you tell me tonight, I still want to spend the rest of my life with you . . . If you will have me . . . "  
  
Duo reached up and cradled Heero's cheek in his hand. "Heero, you've given me more than I've ever dreamed. And I would be honoured to spend the rest of my life with you, if you will have me. But first, I have to tell you everything about my past, and how I came to be . . . well, me. Then, give me your answer, okay?"  
  
  
  
Heero nodded. "Duo, tell me. What it is that you couldn't tell me before? Tell me what puts that look in your eyes when you see a church. Tell me what Howard was talking about when he warned you to put a restraining order on Relena and not hurt her. I'm afraid, Duo. I'm afraid, because I don't know what's going on with you. What could make you so afraid that you think I would leave you?"  
  
"All right, Heero, but please don't interrupt me. This is going to be hard enough as it is. I don't want you to say anything until I'm through. I don't know if I could take it."  
  
Heero lay a comforting hand on Duo. "It's alright, love. I won't say a word. Don't worry, you can trust me. Believe me when I say there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I won't leave, no matter what."   
  
Duo sighed, gathering what little courage he had, and told Heero everything. "I was born on the L2 colony, as far as I know. It's the first thing I remember. I was wandering the streets and was picked up by the leader of a street gang. His name was Solo. He looked after all of us orphans that he found wandering the streets. This was during the regime, before the first revolution. Things are bad now on L2, but they were worse then. We were very lucky to be taken in and found by Solo. The things that went on in those streets during the regime killed those younger than I. Well, eventually our gang was discovered, and sent to an orphanage, the Maxwell Church to be exact."   
  
Heero gasped, remembering what had happened on L2 when he was just a boy. God, Duo couldn't have been more than eight years old when it happened. Oh, God, love, I'm so sorry.   
  
Duo looked at Heero sadly. "Yes, Love, I am the only survivor of the Maxwell Church massacre . . . After that, and up until I show up at Harvard at the age of 18, you will find nothing about Duo Maxwell anywhere. That's why I'm not worried about Relena. There is no concrete evidence of anything I tell you from this point on. There is no paper trail left. G got rid of whom I was. Those five years have been erased from history; all that's left is rumour, conjecture. This is what I was afraid to tell you. This is why I'm afraid that you will leave me."   
  
"After the massacre, I hid on the streets starting up my own street gang. For a while, I was quite successful, and the gang prospered. I tried as hard as I could to save as many lost orphans from streets of L2 as possible, and for five years I succeeded. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't save them from the plague. One by one, I watched them die around me, and there was nothing I could do to save them. I died inside each time one of those children I tried to save died; horrible, painful deaths."   
  
"After the plagues, I was adrift. Hollow. I had survived, but I had no idea how. The L2 plagues were known for their potency. Any other person would have died. I thought that I couldn't die. I started to think I was death. Everyone around me died. I mean, how I could not?"   
  
"Little did I know, it wasn't my fault. I have an unusually strong immune system, which is the only way I survived the plague. I was looking for a way to ease the pain, to get some retribution for all those who died. It was then I started going by the name of Shinigami. I started eliminating those who were responsible for the massacre, the plague, anyone who made life hard for the orphans on L2. I marked them for death. I killed them one by one. To this day, I don't know how many I killed. I do remember whom I was trying to kill when I was finally caught. He was a low-level official in the health department, who helped distribute the plague-ridden food to the slums. I was slated for execution. At the age of thirteen, I was in prison for mass murder. I was hoping that it would end that. Maybe Shinigami had finally come to claim me. I was actually happy that I would finally be set free of my horrible life, and then, Howard busted me out."   
  
"That was when I first met Howard. Howard worked for the resistance, under a guy named G, and they had a proposition for me. They were going to train me. I was to be the newest assassin for the resistance. You see, G heard of my quest for revenge, and saw potential in my crazed murder spree. Under G's terms, I would work for the resistance, taking out major political leaders, and those who were a danger to the resistance. Then, after we were free from their tyranny and well on our way to peace, I would be free to do whatever I wanted. I would have the backing and money to help those in need, by helping the fledgling government that I helped create with the skills that I had, and also the ones that I would learn. I was being given a chance that no street-rat from L2 had never been given. I would see the Earth."  
  
  
  
"So, from the ages of thirteen to eighteen, I was the assassin Shinigami. A shadow. There was never any proof that I existed, and I got better with every kill.   
  
"Heero, how can you love a merciless killer; an assassin? Can you even see the same person you fell in love with?"   
  
"Oh, Duo, is that what you were afraid to tell me? I don't care what you've done. What you had to do to get off the streets. And, you are a hero of the revolution, for God's sake. You saved us all, by getting rid of those that showed no mercy. You saved use from the regime. You saved us by taking up the sword. I'm surprised you are as well adjusted as you are. I can't even begin to imagine the horrors you've seen. Don't worry. I still love you. In fact, if it is even possible, I love you more. Come here, Duo, hold me."   
  
Duo rushed into Heero's arms, and they held each other, trying to comfort each other from the demons of the past. Heero stood up slowly, scooping Duo up in his arms. "Come on, love. Let's go to bed." He walked slowly to the bedroom, remembering the night before when Duo carried him the same way, to clean up after their lovemaking.   
  
Heero would always treasure that night when they took their relationship a step up, but tonight would be the night. They could be together with no pretences what so ever. He knew everything there was to know about Duo now, and nothing could keep them apart. Heero lay Duo on his beautiful bed, and drew the canopy around them once again. "Duo-love, make love to me tonight."  
  
Duo sat up, and looked into Heero's eyes, "Are you sure? It's okay if you just want to snuggle tonight. You don't have to take this next step so soon. We've only been together a couple of days."  
  
"I'm more sure than I could ever be. I want to give myself to you. I want to be yours. Mark me; make me yours," Heero said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and looked into Duo's eyes, with lust and love.  
  
Duo groaned. "God, Heero, do you have any idea what kind of effect you have on me?" Duo reached for Heero's unbuttoned shirt and ripped it off his lover, while attacking his lips full force. "Heero, I've wanted you like this ever since the first night, but I didn't want to push it. I will make this a night for you to remember," Duo said lovingly.   
  
"Duo, please. I want you now."  
  
"Shh! Love, I don't want to rush this. Just let me do all the work." Heero nodded and Duo attacked Heero's lips, tasting and sucking, allowing Heero to enjoy the familiar territory, as he slowly undressed them both. When Duo finally divested them of all of their clothing, he sat back and admired Heero: flushed, panting, and wanton on the violet and blue satin sheets. "God, Heero, you're so beautiful."  
  
"Duo, please," Heero moaned, his skin on fire, begging to be touched. Duo couldn't refuse much longer, kissing Heero's neck and continuing slowly down to his nipples, sucking on one and twisting the other between his fingers, making Heero gasp and moan in delight.   
  
"God, I love you, Heero. You are so beautiful. How can you love this tainted soul?"  
  
"Duo, please, don't do that, just take me. I love you. I do. Nothing will ever change that, no matter who you were in the past."   
  
With that, Duo reached under the pillow for the lubricant to make it easier for Heero's first time, and every time to come in the future. Duo kissed Heero full on the lips, showing Heero how much he cherished him; how much he wanted him. As they kissed, Duo reached down and fondled Heero's straining erection, making Heero gasp and moan into the kiss. "Duo ,stop, please. I want to come with you inside me." Duo stopped and looked deeply into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about this, love?"  
  
"Never more sure about anything."  
  
"All right, love," Duo said, stroking Heero's cheek lovingly, and moving the other hand between Heero's parted legs, feeling for his entrance. When he found it, he pushed one lubricated finger inside. Heero winced at the strange intrusion.   
  
"Are you all right, love?" Heero nodded, and Duo continued pushing in the finger all the way in, twisting and stretching his tight entrance. "Is this okay, my heart?"  
  
"Yes, it feels good, but it's strange." Duo smirked, adding another finger to Heero's loosened entrance. "Duo, that's so good," Heero whimpered. Then, Duo's fingers found Heero's special spot, and Heero gasped as lights danced behind his eyes.  
  
"Did you like that, love?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Duo, please, more."  
  
"You asked for it." Duo stretched Heero further, scissoring two fingers inside his Asian lover, while prodding his prostate. Heero gasped and panted on the bed, begging for more.  
  
"Duo, god! Duo!"  
  
"It's all right, love. I have to stretch you more," Duo said calmly, as he stroked Heero's cheek with his other hand. "God, you have no idea how much this makes me want you. I could cum right now just looking at you, love." With that, Duo pushed a third finger into Heero slowly, allowing the tight ring of muscle to adjust. After Heero stopped panting, Duo slowly pumped his fingers in and out, prodding Heero's g-spot just enough to give him a taste of what was to come. Heero was in ecstasy. Never before had he felt what Duo was giving him now.  
  
"Duo, please, take me. I'm ready! For god's sake. just do it!" Duo grinned, pulling his fingers slowly out of Heero to lubricate his pulsing erection. Duo then placed the blunt tip at Heero's entrance, and asked one more time, before he couldn't stop.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Heero? You can only give this gift to one person in your lifetime."  
  
"Yes Duo, I want to give it to you. I need you now. Please take me," Heero panted, in obvious need. With those words, Duo pushed into Heero slowly, savouring the feel of his tight heat surrounding him. "Duo, stop for a minute. Hurts," Heero panted.   
  
"It's all right, Lover. Just relax. I'll take care of you. Just give yourself a minute to adjust." With that, Duo reached for Heero's waning erection and pumped it slowly, until Heero writhed in ecstasy underneath him again. "Are you all right, my Heart?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Do you want more?"  
  
"Yes, now." Duo slammed the rest of himself into Heero, who gasped at the sensation of being filled completely by the man he loved. The pain was minimal after being so thoroughly stretched. No one had ever brought him this kind of pleasure before. Even though this was his first time, he doubted anyone could compare to the way Duo was being so gentle and considerate. And, God, did the man know how to push his buttons!   
  
Duo almost came at that moment, and so, stopped to regain control. He wanted Heero to remember this night, and anticipate more nights like this to come. Then, Heero started moving underneath Duo, impaling himself further on his dripping erection. "God, Heero, if you don't stop, I'm going to lose it."  
  
"Then do it! Move!" Never one to take such an invitation lightly, Duo pulled out and pushed back, in creating a slow and steady rhythm between them. Heero squirmed and wiggled beneath him as Duo slowly tortured him into a quivering mass of sensations. "Faster, Love! Faster!"   
  
The pace picked up as they called out to each other, both reaching for completion within each other's souls. When the moment finally came, Duo reached out and grasped Heero's neglected erection, pumping in time with their thrusts. Heero gasped and moaned, calling out to the one he loved. The one he would love for an eternity. Duo shuddered as Heero came, muscles tightened around his hot member. With one more thrust, Duo followed his lover into oblivion.   
  
Duo pulled up from his prone position on top of Heero, and rolled to the side, exhausted. "Wow, Heero that was . . . amazing! Now, if I could only move." Duo chuckled.  
  
Heero smiled wearily. "I concur. Is it always like that Duo?"  
  
"Actually, no. That was more intense than I've ever . . . Heero ,I think I know how Relena feels now." Heero blanched. "I mean, all I want to do now is tie you to my bed, and never let you go."   
  
"Duo, you do that, and I will kill you," Heero said flatly, then smirked.  
  
Duo laughed. "Well, I hope it's the kind of death I'm thinking about . . . "  
  
Heero blushed. "Duo! Hmm, anyway, I guess we have to go clean up again. I suppose I'm a messy lover, huh?"  
  
"I'll go run the bath. Otherwise, you are going to be sore tomorrow. You stay there. I want to take care of you again tonight."  
  
"Duo! No, I can do it this time," Heero protested   
  
"Love, I bet you can't even move without wincing. Let me take care of you now. You'll have plenty of time to return the favour. I promise." Heero nodded, and Duo taking the cue, left to go ready the bathroom to clean up the proof of their passion.   
  
Heero lay on the mattress, mulling over the events of the evening. He was so happy he finally lost his virginity to the one he loved. And Duo promised him a commitment, a future. Sure, he had a dark past, but he was trying to atone for it by helping those in need. He couldn't think of a gentler soul he would rather be involved with. Duo was everything he wanted in a life mate, a lover, and even a best friend. If Duo asked, he would marry him right away. Be damned that they just met only three days ago. That they barely knew anything about each other.   
  
Although, this night he learned a lot about Duo's past, he didn't know everything. Duo didn't know anything about him. He never even asked, not wanting to push their relationship too far, leaving it all up to Heero. But, God, did he want him. He wanted to know him through and through. It felt so right around Duo, like they were meant to be together. Like they already knew each other heart and soul from the moment they met.  
  
Duo stood in the door way after readying their bath, looking at the vision of his blue-eyed lover lying on his canopy bed with a contemplative scowl on his face. "Sweetheart, you look a little out of it. Is everything all right?"  
  
Heero started. "Oh hey, Duo. I was just thinking about us, about our future."   
  
Duo smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Heero, you're stuck with me for keeps. The only way you're getting rid of me now is if you toss me out on my ass. Come on now, let's go take that bath," Duo said as he picked up Heero and carried him to the romantically lit bathroom and the huge roman tub. "Does that feel better, love?" Duo asked, placing Heero in the warm bath water.  
  
"Yes, much." Heero sighed, as his muscles visibly relaxed into the warm scented water.  
  
Duo stepped into the tub, and held Heero from behind like the night before. "Tomorrow, you'll be right as rain, and I'm positive the vote will go well. Don't worry about Relena. I've already started the paperwork for the restraining order against her."  
  
Heero turned and looked at his lover. "How did you do that? She hasn't even done anything illegal yet."  
  
Duo smirked. "I have pictures and recordings of the whole incident yesterday. It sometimes pays to be an ex-assassin. After I found out she had someone following me, I've been having someone follow her."  
  
"Yeah, but, when did you have the time to set all this up?"  
  
"Well, I gave everything to Howie, and he's taking care of everything tomorrow while we are in session for the vote. I asked him to help, and he was only too happy to piss Relena off. By tomorrow evening, Relena won't be able to come within 30 yards of us."  
  
"Duo, you're amazing."  
  
Duo flushed. "No, I'm just doing what needs to be done. Relena needs to learn when to lay off. She needs to figure out that you are not interested in her, and never have been. Otherwise, we are going to be stuck with her shit, forever."  
  
Heero sighed. "I know, love, but, let's not talk about her anymore. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"May I wash your hair? It's beautiful, and well . . . I . . . " Duo placed two fingertips on Heero's lips and nodded, slowly pulling the pins out of his hair, and let it cascade down around him in a whirlwind of chestnut. Heero gasped. "Duo, thank you . . . You're beautiful . . . After we finish here, would you mind coming over to my place for a while? As much as I'm in love with your bed, I want to show you mine."   
  
Heero blushed at his forwardness, and Duo smiled warmly. "Okay Heero, but do you want me to spend the night? If not that's okay, but it would mean a lot to me."  
  
"You don't think Relena will overreact, and tip off the press will you?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I really don't care. I want everyone on the planet, and in space, to know that I'm with you. That you are the one that lights my world on fire, you are the one that completes me."  
  
Heero smiled. "Alright, Duo, anything for you. Now, let's get cleaned up, Love, so we can go."  
  
"Okay, but you promised to wash my hair." Duo wagged his finger at Heero and he laughed.  
  
"All right, Baka. Get me the shampoo."  
  
*****  
  
"Relena, are you sure you want to do this? This could cause a scandal!" Dorothy said, grabbing Relena's arm from the closet door.  
  
Relena pulled her arm from Dorothy's grasp. "Dorothy, let go of me! I'm a grown woman! I can make my own decisions."  
  
"Yes you are, Relena, but what will happen if Heero doesn't like finding out that you broke into his house and violated his personal space?"  
  
"Heero will be grateful that I have chosen to him as my lover."  
  
Dorothy sighed at Relena's obvious delusions, and resigned herself to at least stopping Relena from making a complete fool of herself. "At least let me wait for you in the car, just until I know Heero hasn't reacted adversely to your advances. He's been known to be unpredictable before."  
  
"All right, if it will make you feel better, Dorothy. Now what color? Pink? Or Black?" Relena asked cheerily, as she held up two different skimpy negligees . . .   
  
*****   
  
"So, what do you think the others will think when we show up in one car tomorrow?" Duo asked playfully.  
  
"That your bike is out of the shop, and you wanted to catch a ride with someone you know," Heero replied sensibly.  
  
"Geez, Heero! I was just kidding! But, I bet from the giddy smile on your face, they'll figure out you got laid."  
  
"Duo!!!" Heero scolded and swapped Duo playfully on the butt. Duo giggled, and ran up to Heero's front door, waiting impatiently with a goofy grin on his face. Heero just smiled contentedly. The one he loved brought such joy to his life. One day, he would find a way to return it. But from the look on Duo's face, he was well on his way to returning the favour. When Heero got to the door stoop, he pulled out his keys slowly, searching methodically for the right key.  
  
"Good lord, Heero! Just give me the damn keys. This is taking way too long!" Heero laughed and opened the door as quickly as possible. Then, he turned to shut off the alarm, but was surprised to find that it was already shut off. "That's strange . . . "  
  
"What, Heero?" Duo popped into the house, and noticed the alarm. His entire countenance darkened, showing Heero a glimpse of Shinigami. "Let me go in first, Love. I'll take care of any intruders."   
  
Heero was frightened by complete change in his lover, and tried to protest. "But, Duo--"  
  
Duo's eyes flashed menacingly. "Heero, let me handle it first, then we'll call the police. We can't have scandal now, can we?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo worriedly. "All right, but be careful. Promise me."  
  
"I promise." Duo cupped Heero's cheek and kissed him softly, then silently disappeared into the house, looking for any sign of the intruder. Nothing seemed to be amiss; no windows were open or broken, and nothing seemed to be disturbed. Duo knew that Heero would never forget to set the alarm, ever. The question was, who got into the house and didn't steal or disturb anything? Then, he noticed a soft light coming from Heero's bedroom. Hmm, Duo thought, I found you! Slowly stalking up to the door, Duo put his ear to the door, and listened for any sign of the intruder, before he went barging in to confront him. And he heard . . . Make out music? What?   
  
He slowly opened the door, and a flurry of pink lace flew into his arms, and started devouring his stunned lips. Duo stiffened, then pulled away from the insistent kiss, and yelled, "What the hell?! Get off of me!"  
  
"What! Maxwell! What the hell are you doing at Heero's house!" Relena shrieked. "And, where's Heero? What are doing? Are you trying to corrupt him to your sick ways?"  
  
Duo ignored her tirade, and dragged her by the arm into the living room where Heero waited anxiously for his lover. Duo was fuming. He couldn't believe Relena, the nerve that girl had! "You want Heero? Well. Here he is," Duo bit out. "Now, explain to him what you are doing in his bedroom half-naked." Heero looked at the half-naked Relena in shock.  
  
"Relena, what are you doing here?" Heero barked.  
  
"Well, before this heathen," Relena glared at Duo, "dragged me out of your bedroom, I was waiting for you to come home, so we could seal our relationship." Duo glared back at Relena, while waiting for his lover to come back to his senses. They seemed to be in overload.  
  
"Relena, there is no relationship between you and Heero. You've just committed a crime called breaking and entering. Get this through your thick skull. Heero DOESN'T WANT YOU!!! He wants me. He's gay!"  
  
Relena squealed in horror. "Maxwell! Heero is perfectly straight! He just hasn't gotten the courage to express the undying love he has for me yet. I'm sure he is being the shy person that he is. He would realize I wouldn't reject him, if I showed up like this." She finished the last few sentences in almost utter delight. At that moment, Heero finally came to his senses. Wordlessly, Heero picked Relena up, threw her over his shoulder, then tossed her unceremoniously out the front door, and locked it behind her.   
  
"Well, that's that! Come on, love, let's go clean up my bedroom, and go to bed. We need to be up early tomorrow." Duo just stood there in shock, then after a moment, he started laughing hysterically. "Duo, are you all right?"  
  
Getting his giggle fit under control, he responded to Heero. "Heero, haha . . . you just . . . threw . . . Relena Peacecraft . . . dressed in a negligee . . . hee hee . . . out your front door . . . haha ha . . . on her ass . . . "   
  
At that realization, Heero started laughing as well, and Duo gave up all semblance of control over his laughter. While Relena sat on Heero's doorstep wailing, waiting for Heero to come to his senses . . . or for Dorothy to stop laughing from her watch post inside the car and come over to help her reclaim her dignity.  
  
*****  
  
Heero woke up slowly, only to find that he wasn't alone in his bed. Then, he recalled the events of the previous evening, and blushed. He and Duo had made love at last, then, he invited Duo to spend the night. When they returned to his home, they found Relena in his house, and then, he threw Relena out his front door . . . half-naked? Wait a second can that be right? What a night! And to wake up in the arms of the one he loved . . . it was a dream come true! He just wished that they didn't have to leave their bed and face the morning, the vote, Relena. God, he hoped she hadn't tipped off the press, which was the last thing they needed. Although, he could hold over her head the state they found her in last night . . . he chuckled at the thought. Duo stirred, and then awakened immediately.  
  
"Morning, Love. So, how did you sleep?"  
  
"Well, once we got rid of all the pink."   
  
Duo shuddered. "I don't think I've ever seen so much pink in my lifetime. How she plastered the stuff all over your bedroom so quickly, I'll never know."  
  
"Well, lets see, she put new sheets on my bed, threw pink silk on every conceivable surface in the room, and pink candles. Not to mention all of the pink roses . . . everywhere." Heero shuddered. "Well, at least we got pictures and video. Do you think you can add them to our case against her?"  
  
Duo thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually, we have to meet Howie for breakfast to sign the restraining order together. Then, while we are in session, Howie will run the paperwork over to the courthouse. What do you think, Love?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea. Come on, let's go get a shower," Heero said eagerly.   
  
Duo smiled, then nodded. "If that's how you want it." Duo eyes glinted suggestively, then he leaned over Heero, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Heero moaned in appreciation. Duo, taking that as his cue, jumped from the bed, and ran for the shower. "Come on, love. Not much time for play . . . "  
  
Heero sat there dazed and slightly confused, and then realized what Duo had done, chasing after him. "Duo! You tease! I am so going to get you for that!"  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Howard sat patiently, waiting for Duo and Heero to show up for their breakfast. Duo had called him last night, and related a story he had to see the proof of to believe. Relena Peacecraft had broken into Heero's home last night, draped his bedroom in pink, and was wearing nothing but a flimsy pink negligee when Duo found her. What could that girl have been thinking? Did she know that Heero had security cameras all over his home? Didn't she realize that Heero wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot-pole? Well, he thought. Things certainly would be getting more interesting around here soon.   
  
"Hey Howie, old man! Long time no see!"  
  
"Hey Kid, how are you and Heero? I take it last night went well after that whole debacle you two walked in on." Heero blushed, and Duo just stood there laughing his ass off.  
  
"Kid, sit down before you have coronary. You too, Heero, and I won't take no for an answer. You two need to eat. You're both just skin and bones. So, order some food, and then, we'll talk." Heero being a gentleman, pulled out a chair for the giggling Duo, and shoved him into it, then sat down right next to his rather giggly lover. Howard signalled the waitress after they sat down, and Heero ordered a bagel and cream cheese, while Duo, as he put it, ordered the heart attack special: bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, and chocolate chip pancakes. That done, Howard decided it was time to talk about the Relena situation.  
  
"So, Heero, Duo, are you sure you want to go through with this restraining order? Relena is a powerful woman, and she could have you both strung up by the press for this."   
  
Duo stopped giggling and looked seriously at Howard. "Last night, Heero and I had a long talk. We both decided that if Relena ousted us to the press, we would 'out' her to the press."  
  
Howard looked seriously at both of them. "Duo, Heero, do you know what it could mean if Relena ousted you to the press? Do you honestly think this is worth it?"  
  
Heero spoke up this time. "Howard, I'm afraid for Duo. What if Relena, one day, goes too far, and triggers something? What if she invites Shinigami out to play?"  
  
Howard looked stricken for a moment, then studied the two lovers' serious expressions. "Duo, do you really think she could push you that far?"  
  
"Howard, I came pretty close last night. It took all the control I had to stop myself from hurting her. She broke into Heero's house last night, Howard! Something much worse could have happened, and you know it."  
  
"Duo, I know how extensive your training was, and I know exactly what could have happened. But the thing is, nothing happened. The part of you that you are so afraid of, you were able to keep under control."  
  
Duo looked sad for a moment, then responded. "Howard. Howie. I love ya, ya know? But me and Heero have made our decision. We can't take the risk that I would reflexively kill someone. Because I would do it, without a thought, if I perceived someone as a threat. We are very important to keeping this peace. I can't take that risk. Plus, G would kill me if he had to cover up a body for me."  
  
Howard laughed. "Alright, you two, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Heero spoke up, "We understand Howard, but the colonies are much more tolerant than earth. We really don't see it as a problem in our political careers. It actually might be a boost, as long as we don't flaunt it too much."  
  
Howard looked thoughtfully at them, they were so suited for one another. You would have had to be blind not to see how much they loved each other. "You're probably right, Heero. The colonies have always been more permissive about this sort of thing. It will make you more famous in the colonies, and downright infamous on earth."  
  
Heero snorted. "No wonder you chose Duo to replace you. He said the exact same thing." Howard looked at Heero incredulously.  
  
"Hey, don't be too surprised, old man. Great minds think alike."  
  
"All right, all right, you guys got me there. Now, what do you have for me from last night's little incident? I already have all of the pictures from the little confrontation you had the other day. What else do you have to help me justify the restraining order? I mean it'll have to be good for me to convince a judge to rule against a Peacecraft."  
  
Duo answered that question quickly, and to the point. "Heero has motion-sensor video set up all over his house, even the bedroom. Although, we *did* turn them off last night after the incident. We have everything that happened on this one tape I collated together. It shows the initial break-in, the defiling of the bedroom, her attacking me, then me dragging her to the living room, her threats, then Heero throwing her over his shoulder, and then tossing her out the front door."  
  
"How long is the tape?"  
  
"About thirty minutes."  
  
Heero interrupted them. "So, do you think it will be enough to keep her 30 yards away at all times?"  
  
"Heero, I'd say this will be more than enough to keep her just 30 yards away. Are you sure you don't want more than that? I could probably get her thrown in jail."  
  
Duo glared at Howard. "Howie we don't want to punish her, we just want her to stop harassing us. I don't care if she wants PIs following us, or digging around in my past. She won't find anything, G took care of it - is still taking care of it. I just don't want her personally harassing us. There is no way in hell my control is ready for that kind of testing."  
  
Howard sighed. "I know, kid. I just don't want her screwing around with your life. I mean, you've earned some peace and quiet after all the crap you've been through."  
  
Duo looked fondly at his friend and mentor. "Thanks for caring Howie, really. And I promise if she violates the restraining order, I'll have her ass tossed in jail."  
  
"All right, kid. I'll take care of this for you. She'll be served the papers as soon as today's senate session is over. I'm going to go now. Breakfast is already paid for, you boys just relax and enjoy your meal. You have a debate in an hour. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir." They both replied contritely, and in unison.  
  
"Wiseasses. Bye! See you two lovebirds later!"  
  
*****  
  
Relena was absolutely hysterical after last night's humiliation. Dorothy did everything she could to console her, and then put her to bed. Dorothy was unsure how Relena would be this morning, and she hoped to whatever god was in charge that she had finally given up on Heero. But, she highly doubted it. Her obsession with the man knew no boundaries. She deluded herself when he straight out told her he was gay. Then when his male lover protected him from her advances, she just said that he was trying to 'corrupt' her Heero.   
  
Never even mind her latest stunt. Well, might as well go face the music. Maybe Relena had finally faced the music . . . Dorothy highly doubted that, but she could hope. "Good morning, Miss Relena, how are you today?"  
  
"Better than ever, Dorothy!" Relena gushed.  
  
"May I ask why, Miss Relena?" Dorothy inquired of her delusional friend.  
  
"Today is the day of Maxwell's defeat. Soon, Heero will welcome me into his arms. We will be the perfect couple, don't you think so, Dorothy?" Relena chirped happily.  
  
Dorothy sighed in defeat. "Relena, Heero is gay. He has a male lover, a very attractive one at that. There is no way in hell that he'll ever be attracted to you. You've got to get it through your thick skull that you're playing with fire. Maxwell may look and act like a pushover, but he's dangerous. Relena, don't look at me like that. I'm only looking out for you as my dearest and closest friend."   
  
"Dorothy, how can you honestly believe that Maxwell, of all people, is Shinigami? There's no actual proof of it."  
  
"Relena, your PI was tracked down and told to 'stop looking for Shinigami or death will find you!!!' How much clearer can that be made to you? But, if you want more proof, that's fine! I'll tell you exactly how I know Maxwell is Shinigami. My grandfather was one of the heads of the regime, and I couldn't take it anymore. So, I joined the resistance. I funnelled them as much information as I could. Until, one day, Shinigami came to claim my grandfather, and get me out of there alive. He saved my life. My own grandfather was going to turn me into the regime. That's how I fucking know who Shinigami is! He executed my grandfather, because he went too far! Because my own grandfather was executing innocents! And do you know what Relena? Maxwell was 16 years old, and killing, executing people for the resistance! He saved us all, and you show no respect towards him what so ever! That's it! I can't take this anymore, Rel. I love you, and I can't watch you destroy yourself. Until you come to your senses, don't come near me. I can't handle being your friend anymore. I'm going to vote yes on Maxwell's bill today, because it's the right thing to do. Goodbye. Relena, I will miss you." With those words. Dorothy walked out of Relena's office. and her life. While Relena just stood there stunned, not knowing what to say or do about what had just transpired.  
  
*****   
  
After their rather filling meal. Duo and Heero sat in comfortable silence before the upcoming session. Heero was trapped in his own thoughts. Relena had really gotten to him last night more than he would like to admit. She violated his life, his personal space. Something he only wanted to share with his lover. Then. there was Duo and his past, what would he do about that? How would he handle it if a situation ever came up, and he had to stop Duo from hurting someone else? They still had so many things to talk about. Yesterday hadn't even covered the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Love?" Duo asked his pensive lover.  
  
"Everything. All this stuff that's going on, it's confusing." Heero just sat there thoughtfully, still caught in his thoughts.   
  
Duo continued pushing, knowing this was the only way to get anything out of his quiet lover. "I know, but what about Relena? What do you think? Do you really think all the grief we will be putting ourselves through will be worth it?"   
  
Heero sighed. "I do. Like I said last night Duo, I love you, and to hell with Relena."  
  
Duo smiled. "You're right, Heero. Just be ready for a confrontation as soon as she's served the papers. I've prepared myself for it. You should too."  
  
Shocked at his lover's serious tone, Heero thought about what could happen between Duo and Relena, and shuddered. "You think she will actually try something?"  
  
Duo grimaced. "I do, Heero. I will try to keep myself under control. If she tries something, I need you to keep a clear head, Love. I'm counting on you to ground me."  
  
Heero studied his lover. God he's so beautiful, he thought. How can someone be so beautiful on the inside and out be a trained killer? God I love him, but what will happen? How will we get through this? "Duo, I'm afraid for you. This scares me, like you wouldn't believe."  
  
Duo looked sympathetically at his very tense lover. "I know, dear heart. But the conditioning G instilled in me will take years to break. I've come a long way in seven years. Ask Howard. I used to reach for a weapon, every time someone startled me. I used to scan a room always looking for a threat. In the beginning, a couple people ended up cold-cocked, because they caught me unaware. After last night, Relena became a threat to me, and more importantly to you. Just keep me grounded, Love, okay?"  
  
"I can do that. . . This still worries me, though. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"I suppose so. It's not too scary, is it?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering, the circumstances being what they are . . . " Heero paused hesitantly, "Duo, do you still carry a weapon?"  
  
Duo flinched and looked guiltily at his worried lover. "I do."  
  
Heero looked deeply into Duo's eyes. Why in the hell does he still carry a weapon around in peacetime? Oh god, does he have one with him now? "Duo, do you have one on you now?"  
  
Duo exhaled slowly and looked into Heero's frantic eyes, willing him to calm down. "Yes, I'm sorry, Heero. I just don't feel safe without one. I've already had several attempts made on my life since the Revolution."  
  
"But, I thought no one knew what you looked like!!!" Heero said, trying to rationalize with himself.  
  
"G's done the best he can, Heero. There are still pictures of me floating around that can identify me as Shinigami. And, there were those in the resistance that knew me for whom I was. Heero, there are numerous ways to find out about whom Shinigami was. Mind you, not all of them are legal, but you get the idea." Duo stopped, sensing that Heero needed some time to digest the information he had just been given.  
  
After some silence Heero responded. "Duo, I never thought . . . "   
  
Duo interrupted him. He felt guilty for misleading his love, although he never meant to. "Oh, Love, I never meant to mislead you . . . I–"  
  
"I just never thought that your past could actually come back to hurt us. I still want to be with you. I just . . . what kind of future can we have, if we are always looking our shoulders?"  
  
Duo looked completely crestfallen at the revelation. God, I can't lose him now, "Heero, I . . . I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. I don't want to put you in danger. I love you. I want to put my past behind me. I want to be normal. I want to spend the rest of my life with the man I love, without having to always look over my shoulder. But I can't, my past is part of who I am. I love you, and if you want a chance at a normal life, I understand. I will let you go, if it will make you happy."   
  
Heero paled, that isn't what I wanted! Oh Duo! I love you. I could never . . . Swallowing nervously, Heero tried to explain to Duo how he felt. "Oh no, Duo! I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I just don't know, Duo. I'm so afraid for us."  
  
Duo frowned, there had to be something he could do. Heero was worried about what would happen if they couldn't get the pink bitch to back off. He had to think of something, and soon. "Don't worry, Heero, it'll work out all right in the end. I'll figure out something. We'll get through this – I promise."  
  
Heero looked intently at his partner. "I hope so. Duo, I truly do. Let's go. We have to face the music sometime."  
  
*****  
  
"So, Trowa, what do you think happened between Heero and Duo last night?"  
  
"Quatre," Trowa admonished quietly. "Give them some time. They'll tell us as much as they're willing, when they're ready."  
  
"I know. It's just so exciting! Heero has finally found someone. He's been alone so long. Did you see how much he's changed, just in the last few days?" Quatre bubbled enthusiastically.  
  
Trowa smiled softly. "Yes, Quatre, I have seen. There's no question that Duo has been good for him, but keep in mind, Relena will never give up so easily."  
  
Quatre looked dismayed, but then smiled, while he watched Heero and Duo slowly make their way into the Senate chamber. "Hey, Duo, Heero! How are you two? Did last night go well? Aren't you excited about the bill? Have you thought about you know who yet?"  
  
Duo smiled engagingly. "Whoa! Slow down Quatre! We're fine. Last night went very well. We won't know about the bill until after the vote. And last night, Relena broke into Heero's home, and he threw her out the front door."   
  
"What!" Quatre squeaked.  
  
Heero interrupted them both before Quatre and Duo started hashing their personal life out in the senate chambers. "Duo, Quatre, let's talk about this later. During lunch, we can invite the others as well, okay?"  
  
Quatre nodded. "Okay. Heero, I just wasn't expecting that of Relena, of all people. Heero, are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good."  
  
Duo seeing that Quatre was right about Heero, he intervened on his Lover's behalf. "He's fine. Relena really got to him last night. We'll talk about it later. I promise, Quatre."  
  
Ever the diplomat Quatre tried to apologize. "All right, Duo. I'm sorry, Heero. I didn't know."  
  
Heero looked guiltily at Quatre. "It's okay, Quatre – I just –"  
  
"Hhheeeeeeeeerrrrrrooooooooooo!!!!!" Everyone already in the senate chamber jumped at the sound of such a high-pitched squeal. Heero turned a ghostly white, while Duo turned almost purple in rage.  
  
"Relena." Duo bit out, "Quatre, please get rid of her. I'm pretty sure that neither of us is ready to face her. I'll take Heero to our seats. Please, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre looked sympathetically at them, and wondered what the hell Relena could have done to instigate such a reaction out of two seemingly unflappable individuals. Breaking into Heero's home was really bad, but Heero could always handle anything – something was wrong. Quatre made his decision. He nodded, and turned to face Relena, with Trowa standing silently at his back. "Senator Peacecraft, you are just the person I wanted to talk to about the upcoming vote with. As you probably know, the support for Senator Maxwell's bill is rather phenomenal in the colonies. I was hoping I could get an opinion from you as a representative from earth."  
  
Relena narrowed her gaze to mere slits, suspecting something was going on, but what, she didn't know. "Ah well, Senator Winner, I personally cannot support this bill. It is entirely too ambitious an endeavour for such a fledgling government."  
  
Wufei smirked at the arrogance of the Senator from Sanc, "Actually, Senator, the bill is a more than reasonable endeavour. We have been in power for seven years. It is high time we fixed some of the mistakes of the regime."  
  
Relena was surrounded. She was starting to get nervous. Then. Quatre broke the tension. "Ah, Senators Chang, Po, Senator Peacecraft and I were just discussing some of the options surrounding Senator Maxwell's bill."  
  
Sally took one look at the situation and decided that she needed to get rid of Relena now. "I see that, Quatre. Well you must excuse us, Senator Peacecraft. I have some important matters to discuss with the colony representatives. Would you mind giving us a moment, Senator? I promise you can have them back after today's session."  
  
Relena smiled sweetly, though it didn't reach her eyes. "No, I don't mind at all. I can still speak to Heero after the session."  
  
As Relena walked off, Sally grabbed Quatre, and pulled him down to their places in the senate chamber. "Alright Winner, what's going on? Heero looks like he's going to pass out, Duo looked about ready to impale Relena on his fist, and you are running interference."  
  
Trowa stood to defend his lover. "He doesn't know. All they told us is that Relena broke into Heero's house last night. They said we'll be in the know after we break for lunch. I have a feeling there's more to this story than meets the eye."  
  
Sally conceded to Trowa. "All right, but they better be ready to give us some answers."  
  
Quatre nodded worried for his friends. "I agree."  
  
At that moment, Treize walked into the Senate chambers. "Alright everyone, calling this session to order. Please take a seat. Today on the docket is bill L2M725X. This will be a secret ballot until the votes are tallied. Is there anyone with anything to say that hasn't already been said? No? Good then, the vote starts now. We will be accepting the ballots until 1 p.m., then we will reconvene at 2 p.m. to let you know the results. For now, vote, then go get something to eat." Treize finished cheerily, and everyone either got to voting at their consoles, or went to go speak with other Senators.  
  
Quatre looked over at Heero and Duo. They were both already getting up to leave. "Duo, where are we meeting?"  
  
Duo looked over at Quatre, and realized he had not told the guys where they were going to meet to talk about last night. "I'm sorry, Quatre. We weren't really going to walk out on you guys. Heero's really upset and we need time to talk about stuff. We'll be meeting at the same café that we ran into you guys last time in. Let the other colony Senators know. Oh, and Quatre, take your time. We need some time, alone."  
  
"All right, Duo. Take care of him," Quatre responded softly.  
  
"I will."  
  
*****   
  
"It's all right, Heero. She's not here, and we're all right." Duo soothed his frazzled lover, as they settled in the almost deserted café.  
  
Heero was so upset. How did Relena get to him so badly? How could she have such a hold over him? He froze when the man he loved needed him the most. "I'm so sorry, Duo. I froze. I wasn't there for you when you needed me."  
  
Duo looked at his lover, who was still so pale and drawn, even after the distance he put between them and Relena. "But you were there, Heero. I was able to keep my anger in check, so I could be there for you. And soon, we won't have to worry about it. Howie's taking care of it for us right now. Okay?"  
  
"I'll be okay. I was just completely caught off guard by her. I thought maybe after what happened last night, she would back off for a while. Doesn't she realize what she did was a complete and utter violation of my personal space, of my life?"  
  
Duo looked sadly at his lover. "Heero, I don't think she cares or realizes what she does hurts people. She only thinks about her selfish needs and desires. She's a selfish, spoiled, little brat. She's never seen what we've seen. She doesn't want to see that her actions aren't ones of love, but of obsession. Enough of this Heero. We need to talk about what we are going to tell the guys about us, about what's happening."  
  
"Oh, Duo, I didn't even think of that!"  
  
Duo took in the sight of Heero. He looked positively awful. But, he still had to reassure his Love they were both under a lot of stress. "It's okay, Heero. Do you want to tell them what happened between us last night?"  
  
"Well, we should definitely tell them about Relena. What about your past, Duo? Shouldn't they know?"  
  
Duo sat there for a moment thoughtfully, then responded. "Heero, I don't have clearance. I would have to get it from G. We'll have to put that on hold for a while. Heero, I don't mind telling them about what happened between us last night. It's up to you, and I agree that they need to be warned about Relena."  
  
"Really, Duo! You don't mind?"  
  
"No ,of course not, as long as you don't give them a play by play." Duo grinned and Heero blushed.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Quatre called cheerily.  
  
"Hi Kat, Tro!" Duo waved and Heero nodded in greeting.  
  
Quatre looked at Heero and Duo. Heero looked much better than he had earlier, and Duo looked much calmer - less homicidal. "You certainly look better, Heero. Sally and Wufei are parking the car. They'll be along soon. Did you guys order anything yet?"  
  
"Naw, we've been talking. Why don't you call the waitress over? Hey Sally, Wufei! We've got a lot to talk about! Get your butts over here!" Duo called, as soon as he spotted the other two Senators making their way through the café.  
  
After all the food and drinks were ordered, everyone just sat around the table and stared, unsure about what to do or say. Heero, having enough of the silence, decided that he needed to speak up and explain his rather uncharacteristic behavior this morning. "Well, I guess you guys want to know what happened last night between Relena, Duo, and me."  
  
"Actually, that would be good Yuy. Whenever you are ready," Wufei replied, speaking for the rest of the group, who all looked at Heero expectantly.  
  
"Um . . . well . . . Last night, Duo and I became committed Lovers. We are officially seeing each other now. We decided last night that if it came out in the press, we wouldn't hide it."  
  
Quatre interrupted, trying to reason with Heero. "But Heero, what made you and Duo make such a decision? It had to have been forced. Trowa and I have been together for ages, and we have never felt the need to reveal our love to the press. They are greedy vultures, the lot of them. If they find out, it could be bad, really bad. Are you ready to risk that kind of wrath – that kind of hate?"  
  
"I am, and don't worry, Quatre. Duo and I made this decision together. Duo did not just decide this for me. It was a mutual decision, based on what happened last night. You see, I invited Duo over to my home to spend the night." Heero blushed, as the others looked shocked that their relationship had gone so far, so quickly. "When I went to go turn off the alarm, I noticed it was off. Duo went ahead of me to look for an intruder. He found Relena in my bedroom, with a skimpy pink negligee on. He carried her to the living room, and she proceeded to threaten and call him all sorts of despicable things. I was in shock while they yelled at each other. Then when I came to my senses, I picked her up, and threw her out the front door." Silence reigned over the table, and then Sally, of all people, burst out laughing. Needless to say, everyone else then followed.  
  
When things finally calmed down, Sally spoke up. "As funny as the image of Relena Peacecraft getting tossed out Heero's front door half naked is, there are some serious repercussions to her actions. First ,breaking and entering, and then threats – that girl is definitely skating on thin ice. What are you two going to do about it?"  
  
That's when Duo finally decided to speak, happy to leave his lover to telling their friends what he was comfortable with. "We are slapping a restraining order on her. Howard will be serving her the papers this afternoon as soon as the Senate gets out."  
  
Quatre looked utterly amazed at Duo. "You are getting a restraining order against Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft? Are insane? Do you know what she is capable of?"  
  
Duo's eyes flashed angrily, turning a darker shade of violet. "Little does she know what I am capable of. She is harassing my lover! She hasn't given us a moment of peace since the session started. If she were anyone else, she would have been stopped ages ago. But because she is who she is, no one has said anything to her. She is a spoiled brat, and she needs to stop tormenting us."  
  
Sally touched Duo's sleeve. "Duo, calm down we are your friends. Stand down!"  
  
Duo snapped out of his anger and looked at Sally in surprise. "You knew!"  
  
Sally looked down into her iced tea. "Not as much as you think. I had an idea, a suspicion, nothing more."  
  
"How?" Duo asked softly. Heero looked frantically between his lover and Sally, not sure what was passing between them.  
  
Wufei interjected. "What is going on here, you two? We have right to know!"  
  
"Actually, no, you don't, Wufei," Sally calmly said to her younger lover, then turned to answer Duo's question. "I worked on G's medical team during the Revolution. That's actually one of the many reasons I'm a Senator. I had a suspicion, but nothing solid. G kept your identity well. I take it Heero already knows. That's why he is so afraid of, for, Relena."  
  
Quatre rubbed his forehead, while Trowa stared at the three of them trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Sally and Duo stared guiltily back at Quatre while Heero just stared into his drink.  
  
"Quatre? What's your level of clearance?" Sally asked quietly.  
  
Quatre looked confused for a moment and then answered, "As high as any kind of clearance goes. I'm a Winner, as a well as a Senator. There is pretty much nothing that I don't know, as far as intelligence is concerned. Why?"  
  
Sally looked sad and tired. "There are some things you don't know. Some of our top fighters had deals with the leaders of the revolution; they would fight, give their lives to the cause and then they would be given a second chance at life. Some chose to remain anonymous for the rest of their lives. The rest work in the public eye. Duo was one of those fighters. Which, one I don't know, but I do know he had to be quite good. Otherwise, Heero wouldn't be this worried about him or Relena getting herself killed. I won't say any more; the rest is up to G. He will eventually decide whether or not to give you guys clearance. I will contact him on your behalf."  
  
Quatre looked sadly at Duo. "Duo, how old were you during the revolution? You don't have to answer. I just . . . how could? This is just awful! How could anyone do that to a mere child?"  
  
Duo sighed raggedly. "Quatre, I was between the ages of thirteen to eighteen when I fought for the revolution. That's all I can say. G would kill me if I told you guys anything else. My identity is supposed to be a secret in case the government ever needs me again. Although I promised I would never kill again the day the Revolution ended. But, you understand now why we have to keep away from Relena. My control could snap at anytime. She crossed my boundaries of control as soon as she broke into Heero's house."  
  
Trowa looked at his new friend with silent respect, while Wufei just burned with intensity. He wanted to know why these things were happening to his friends, and why the stupid Peacecraft Onna couldn't just leave them alone. Quatre broke the silence again. "Duo, I don't know what to say. I . . . I guess a thank you is in order."  
  
Duo looked shocked while Heero smiled, feeling vindicated - he said the same thing to Duo when he found out. "Quatre, you shouldn't thank me. Death is not something that should ever be celebrated."  
  
Quatre smiled wanly. "No, Duo, thank you for your sacrifice."  
  
Heero, knowing this was a very uncomfortable subject for his Love, interrupted, before any more could be said. "All right, that's enough guys. We went through all of this last night. We want to know if we still have your support. We need to know whether you have our backs or not. Will you support us if Relena decides to out us to the press?"  
  
Mouth set in a thin line, Trowa spoke up. "Duo, Heero, you have my support. Hell, maybe this will open a few doors for me and Quatre."  
  
Sally looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked at her silent Lover. He smiled at her and nodded in support to what she was thinking. "I think Wufei and I both agree that this is for the best. It's about time some changes were made around here. Relena needs to be put in her place."  
  
Quatre looked troubled and upset. Trowa interrupted his brooding lover's thought. "Quatre, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just, I do think this is best for Heero and Duo, but Trowa, I'm not ready to let the world know about us yet."  
  
Trowa looked down on his hands and sighed. "It's okay, Quatre. I understand. Let's just see how it goes with Heero and Duo first, then we can talk about us. Let's just give our friends the utmost support. They deserve that of us. It's the least we can do."  
  
"All right, you have all the support we can give. Relena won't know what hit her."  
  
*****  
  
Relena was very confused. Dorothy had walked out of her life. They had been best friends forever. They had never been apart for too long at any given time. At this moment, she had never felt so alone. Dorothy had never been wrong before; was Heero really gay? Did he love another man? No, she thought, Heero really did love her; he was just shy. Maxwell was trying to trap him, to corrupt him. She would call the PIs. They needed to step up on the surveillance they were doing on Maxwell. She knew that there was something fishy about him, and if what Dorothy said was true, then he would be easy to blackmail. An assassin in the Senate, how could a peace-loving world be governed by a cold-blooded killer? She wouldn't allow it! She would catch Maxwell at something. At what, she didn't know, but it would be something!   
  
*****  
  
The colony senators were much calmer, and much closer, after their rather stressful and revealing lunch. They knew all about what was happening, and were now more determined to keep Relena away from Heero and Duo. When they finally returned to the Senate chambers, the first thing they noticed was Relena, who was staring daggers at Duo from across the room. Duo wrapped his arm around the waist of his lover, and led him to their seats in the assembly room. Relena made her way over to the two lovers, but was stopped in her tracks by Dorothy.  
  
"Dorothy!" Relena squeaked in surprise.  
  
"Relena, now would not be a good time to interrupt them. Creating a scene in the Senate chamber will not make you any friends," Dorothy said icily.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me," Relena said softly.  
  
"I still am, Relena. You have a lot of work to do if you want to make amends. And so far, what you were about to do does *not* endear you to me. You have to get past this obsession first, and then, we will talk." Dorothy turned away from her stricken friend, walking over to her seat to wait for the session to start.   
  
At that moment, Treize walked into the room, and everyone hurried over to their seats. "I call this meeting into session to announce the results of bill L2M725X. Senators, you should all be very proud of yourselves. Today, we have passed landmark legislation. Bill L2M725X passed with flying colors, thanks to support from our colony representatives. This bill will help all those who are less fortunate than ourselves. Senator Maxwell, please take a stand in acknowledgement for all of your hard work."  
  
Duo smiled at Treize and shook his head. "It seems our representative from L2 is shy." Everyone in the room laughed at Treize's little joke. "The results have been announced, and this bill will be going into effect immediately. I thank you, Senators, for all your support. We will reconvene on Monday morning to discuss what needs to be resolved from the last session. Have a good weekend."  
  
When Treize closed the session, Heero and Duo hurried out of the room to avoid a confrontation with Relena. Relena, seeing this, rushed out of the chamber after them.  
  
*****  
  
"Duo, I'll be fine. You don't have to hover all around me. It's you I'm worried about," Heero said in annoyance.  
  
"I know, Heero. I just wanted to get away from Relena, you know?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Maxwell!! Get away from my Heero!"  
  
Duo growled, "He's not yours. I suggest you stay away from us from now on."  
  
Relena smiled sardonically. "What? So, now you are making threats, Maxwell? Heero's a man. I'm a woman. Do the math."  
  
"God dammit, Relena. Heero threw you out his front door last night. Is that a big enough clue for you? Do you get the message at all? Stay away from us. We don't want you in our lives. You are an annoyance, an emotionally stunted freak who can't recognize rejection when she sees it."   
  
Heero reached up and squeezed Duo's shoulder, and whispered in his braided love's ear. "Love, it's not worth it. Howard is waiting to serve her right behind us. Let's just go. I don't want to be here for the fireworks."   
  
Howard walked up to the pair. "Don't worry about it, Kid. I'll take care of it." Howard turned away and walked up to the sputtering Relena. "Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft?"  
  
Relena looked at him sarcastically. "You know who I am, Howard."  
  
Howard smiled cheerily. "Relena, On behalf of UESA and Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, you are here by served with a restraining order to stay at least 30 yards away from Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Yuy. If you should violate this order, you will be in violation of all pertaining laws of the UESA. Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell have the right to call the police should you step out of the line of this order at any time, and you will be thrown in jail for said violation." Howard then turned to leave, but not before getting Relena's rather loud reaction.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Relena screamed, fuming in her place, while Heero and Duo tried to make themselves scarce. "YOU HEAR ME, MAXWELL! THIS ISN'T OVER!! YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, BUT I WILL WIN THE WAR! HEERO WILL BE MINE! YOU HEAR ME? MY PLACE IS AT HIS SIDE! HE IS MY PRINCE, NOT YOURS! I WILL FIGHT THIS EVERY STEP OF THE WAY!"  
  
Heero and Duo cringed, and Howard just laughed. "Don't worry about it. She won't violate a restraining order . . . yet. I'm pretty sure she will have her lawyers look at it, and try to find a hole in it. She may not show it sometimes, but her career means a lot to her. Well, my work is done here. You two go out to dinner tonight; relax. A romantic night out should be just what you need right now. See you around, kids!" Howard walked off, while Heero and Duo just stared at him.  
  
"Hmm . . . He's got a point, Heero. Will you do me the honor of having dinner with me, my Love?"  
  
Heero smiled softly. He felt much better now. "I would be honoured, dear heart."  
  
*****   
  
Duo led Heero into the romantically lit restaurant and pulled a chair out for him. "So, what do you think?" he asked as Heero sat down.  
  
"It's beautiful, Duo," Heero said in awe.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you like it. This night is all about you. I've put you through way too much emotional turmoil in the last few days. You need to relax."  
  
Heero sighed in contentment, Duo was always so thoughtful. "Thank you, Love. I'm so glad all that's over with for now. Now, we can finally get some peace and quiet."  
  
Duo smiled and looked into his lover's eyes. "Yes, it is over, but I have a feeling the peace won't last for long. Relena will do everything in her power to get the restraining order reversed. Heero, I've been thinking about this ever since last night. And I've come to the conclusion that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I think that the only way we will be able to ever do that in peace is if I make it an official legal commitment. Heero Yuy, will you marry me?"   
  
Heero's eyes watered a bit as he looked at his lover who during his speech had gotten down on one knee before him and was holding a plain jade band out to him. "Duo . . . I . . . Oh god! Yes! Please, don't let this be a dream! Yes, I will marry you." Heero reached out for the ring and placed it on his finger. Duo pulled Heero into a warm embrace, and then handed a small jewellery box in Heero's hand.   
  
Heero looked curiously at the box, and then opened it. Inside was a matching jade band with the characters for ai shiteru engraved on the inside. Heero realized then that Duo wanted him to ask him. Heero gulped. "Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?" Heero nervously grabbed Duo's hand and placed the ring on his finger, binding them together officially.  
  
Duo looked calmly into Heero's eyes, answering simply and truthfully. "Yes, Heero, I will marry you."   
  
In the coming months, they would have their share of trials tribulations, but they would be all right. In the end, they had each other, and that's all that really mattered.   
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
